Angel Cry
by Aika Hanami Souen
Summary: Sebuah permintaan merepotkan di layangkan Sasuke, Hinata mengumpat betapa menyebalkan dan juga betapa kayanya Uchiha. Dan jangan lupakan mantan pelanggan yang hadir kembali di tengah kedamaiannya. Membuatnya lemah dan menangis. "Maafkan aku. Aku janji ini yang terakhir."/SasuHina DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_"Hinata cepat lari, selamatkan dirimu!"_

_"Ayah, siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengikat kalian. Paman tolong lepaskan mereka. Ibuku sedang mengandung, adikku pasti kesakitan."_

_"Kau terlalu banyak bermain, cepat bunuh mereka. Polisi akan segera datang bodoh!"_

_"Hinata cepat lari!"_

_"I-ibu, aku..."_

_"Dasar penghalang! Minggir kau!"_

_Buaghhh,_

_DORRR_

_"IBUUU..."_

_"Sialan! Berani sekali kau!"_

_DORRR..._

_"AYAAAHHHH..."_

.

Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dengan keringat dingin diseluruh tubuhnya, ternyata mimpi itu lagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menyadarkan seluruh pemikiran dan kesadarannya. Kepalanya lalu menengok kesamping, dapat ia lihat seorang pria yang masih tertidur lelap. Lalu ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur itu sembari melilitkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Berjalan menuju jendela lalu menyingkap tirainya, membuat sinar-sinar kecil masuk menerangi ruangan yang semula gelap itu. Cukup lama ia menatap kosong pemandangan diluar jendela, sampai ia tak sadar bahwa pria yang tertidur tadi sudah berada dibelakangnya, melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya, lalu memeluk tubuh sang wanita.

"Hmm,,, kau tidak membangunkanku," ucapnya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher sang wanita.

"Maaf Sasori, tapi waktumu sudah habis." Menggedikan bahu, wanita berambut panjang itu menolak perilaku lelaki berambut merah itu. Namun sepertinya sikap dingin wanita itu tak menyurutkan keinginan sang lelaki, lihat saja tangannya yang tak ingin lepas dari pinggang ramping si wanita.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Hinata." Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu. Sasori hanya menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berbaring lagi disana. Namun matanya masih menatap lurus pada Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk jadi wanita yang terikat."

"Apa aku tidak punya kesempatan?" Kali ini Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membalikan badannya lalu berjalan menuju Sasori. Menaiki ranjang yang tadi malam sudah ditiduri oleh mereka berdua. Ia duduk dipangkuan Sasori lalu menatap lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sudah ia kenal karena cukup sering menyewanya. Tangannya membelai surai merah pekat, lalu wajahnya semakin mendekat. Dan satu kecupan pun ia daratkan di bibir lelaki itu. Kecupan yang dingin, tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa hangat. Tak ada emosi atau kesan manis dalam kecupan itu. Hanya perasaan dingin dan kosong.

"Yah, kau tidak punya kesempatan."

.

.

_Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto_

_Angel Cry..._

_Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, dll._

_._

_._

"Sial!" Seorang pria berambut raven terus menggerutu kesal, mengumpat pada apapun yang bisa ia umpat. Tangannya mengacak frustasi rambut emonya, membuatnya jadi berantakan namun tetap tak mengurangi ketampanan lelaki itu. Sedangkan pria yang duduk di depannya hanya nyengir tak berdosa melihat sang sahabat yang bakal kerepotan karena ulah yang diakibatkan kakaknya sendiri.

"Itachi brengsek!" umpatnya lagi sembari menggebrag meja.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, terima saja keputusan dari ayahmu, lagi pula aku bisa menemanimu disini," hibur sang sahabat yang sudah bekerja terlebih dulu disana sebagai tangan kanan Itachi. Naruto menepuk bahu lelaki yang di panggil Sasuke, berharap bisa meredakan emosi yang sedang memuncak itu.

"Diam kau Naruto!" Bukannya mereda, sikap Sasuke malah tambah meledak saja, semakin tak terkendali. Melihat aura gelap dari sahabatnya, Naruto sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, takut-takut nanti dia jadi korban pelampiasan keganasan dari bungsu Uchiha ini. Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa, sangat tidak lucu jika dia mati muda karena hal ini. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli dan masih bergelut dengan kekesalannya akan keputusan sang ayah yang 'mengusirnya' dari konoha ke Suna. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia dipindahkan ke Suna untuk mengurusi bisnis Keluarga Uchiha yang berada disini, karena yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab akan semua ini adalah Itachi. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah kakaknya itu malah tiba-tiba kabur keluar negri untuk mengejar cinta seorang model dari keluarga Yamanaka. _Damn! _Memangnya dia tidak punya alasan lain? Dengan tampang, kekayaan dan marga keluarga dia bisa mendapat wanita dengan antrian satu kilometer. Kenapa dia harus ngejar-ngejar sampe segitunya, dan akibat buruknya, kebebasan sang Uchiha bungsu kini terenggut. Hari-harinya akan terganti oleh tumpukan map dan peraturan yang tak pernah ia sukai.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengerang frustasi. Dia bersumpah, jika sang kakak kembali, dia tidak akan memberi ampun karena sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi menjengkelkan ini.

"Sasuke, menurutku ini tidak buruk. Kau tidak mungkin bermain-main terus dengan hidupmu. Jadi nik..." ucapan Naruto terpotong kala tatapan tajam dari mata onixnya begitu menusuk.

"O-ok aku mengerti, aku akan keluar."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menyampaikan satu pesan

"Dua hari lagi kita akan menghadiri pesta salah satu klien. Sediakan waktumu, ok!"

Setelah itu bayang-bayang lelaki berkulit tan itu benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan kerja Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri kini sedang menghela nafas berat, tangannya mengurut ujung kening yang terasa sangat pening. Matanya melirik pada tumpukan map disebelah kiri meja kerjanya. Ingin sekali membakar semua itu, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tahu semua itu berkas penting yang mempertaruhkan masa depan keluarganya, bisa-bisa dia dikutuk oleh leluhurnya jika Uchiha jatuh miskin karena Sasuke sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Walau berat hati, tangannya mengambil satu persatu map dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, bukan sebagai Uchiha Sasuke tapi sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

_Aku menatap pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Wajahku, tubuhku, senyumku, orang bilang semuanya sempurna, sangat sempurna sampai pesonaku disamakan dengan malaikat. Mendengarnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum miring. Mengejek dalam diam semua pujian mereka. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, setidaknya itu dulu sebelum kejadian pahit yang menimpa keluargaku dan merubah seluruh hidupku. Malam itu ada sekelompok perampok bersenjata yang datang ke rumah kami. Mereka mengambil seluruh harta benda kami. Uang, perhiasan, bahkan surat-surat berharga pun tak luput dari jarahan itu. Aku sendiri terlambat menyadari kejadiannya. Saat aku berjalan menuju tempat dengan banyak kegaduhan, yang kulihat hanya kedua orang tuaku yang disekap, dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Mereka menyuruhku lari tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin pergi bersama mereka, aku sangat ketakutan. Tubuhku gemetar dan air mataku pun berjatuhan kala mereka menembak kedua orang tua beserta adikku yang masih terkandung didalam rahim ibuku. Aku berteriak dan menangis sejadinya. Namun perampok brengsek itu langsung membekap mulutku dan dengan kejinya mereka membakar rumah kami untuk menghilangkan jejak. Sejak saat itulah aku tidak bisa lagi melihat cahaya dalam hidupku. Aku dibawa oleh para perampok itu dan di pekerjakan layaknya budak. Disana aku bertemu dengan anak seumuranku. Anak gadis dengan rambut pink, anak yang sangat ceria. Dialah orang pertama yang menyambutku dengan senyuman saat pertama kali aku datang ke markas perampok itu. Dialah yang selalu mengajakku bicara walau aku tak pernah menjawabnya. Dialah yang selalu berbagi jatah makanannya denganku saat aku dihukum tak mendapat jatah makanan. Dialah yang selalu membelaku saat aku melakukan kesalahan dan dimarahi oleh orang-orang kejam itu. Dialah Haruno Sakura. Mungkin dia memiliki penderitaan yang sama denganku, hingga dia ingin menghiburku dan menunjukkan bahwa aku masih bisa melanjutkan hidup. Sesungguhnya aku terkesan akan kegigihan dan senyumannya. Seolah tak peduli dengan sikap acuhku, dia terus menunjukkan senyuman dan kebaikannya. Karena itulah, akhirnya aku luluh juga. Aku memutuskan untuk membalas senyumannya dan mulai berbicara padanya. Melakukan kesenangan bersama walau kami sendiri hidup dalam tekanan dan takdir yang kejam. Aku dan dia terus berusaha memberi kembali warna dalam hidup kami, mencoba menyingkirkan sedikit-demi sedikit gelap itu._

_Aku kira hidup seperti ini sudah cukup, asalkan aku bersama sahabatku. Tidak apa-apa walau selalu menerima perilaku kasar, karena kita saling menguatkan. Tapi aku salah, setelah lima tahun, tepatnya saat aku berusia 14 tahun, kami berdua dijual ketempat pelacuran, kami tidak bisa melawan ataupun kabur dari semua ini. Kami berdua memang belum dijadikan sebagai wanita penghibur sebelum berusia 17 tahun. Sampai saatnya tiba untuk kami melakukan yang pertama. Sebelum malam tiba, kulihat Sakura, dia sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Lalu tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan menangis. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Dia bercerita tentang masa lalu pahitnya. Sama sepertiku, dia mengalami kejadian menyakitkan karena perampok-perampok itu. Didepan matanya ia melihat sang ibu digauli dan dibunuh dengan kejamnya, maka dari itu dia menjadi sangat trauma. Aku meneteskan air mata. Sahabatku yang sudah memberiku kekuatan, ternyata dia sangat rapuh. Tidak, sejujurnya aku juga sangat rapuh dan takut. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini. Hatiku menjerit, ingin meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan, ingin merubah takdir kejam yang selalu menghantui kami. Tapi apa daya, semuanya tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Tapi aku sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan._

_Malam itu aku bertekad untuk melindunginya. Melindungi Sakura yang pernah menyelamatkanku dari jurang kehampaan. Aku memohon dan bekerja keras. Aku pun tidak peduli dengan semua warna-warna yang kembali luntur dan kegelapan yang semakin menyelimutiku. Aku akan berhenti bersikap cengeng dan menyalahkan takdir atas hidupku. Aku membuang nama keluargaku dan mulai menjalani hidup sebagai seorang wanita penghibur._

_Tok... tok... tok..._

_Suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan semua pikiran tentang masa laluku. Saat sudah ku beri isyarat untuk masuk, orang yang diluarpun masuk dengan membawa tumpukkan hadiah ditangannya._

_"Hinata, semakin hari hadiahmu semakin bertambah saja." Dia mengeluh sambil menaruh satu per satu hadiah itu diatas meja. Aku berdiri menghampirinya lalu tersenyum._

_"Maaf yah Sakura, jadi merepotkanmu." ujarku tulus, dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian dia melihat penampilanku yang sudah siap untuk pergi ke sebuah pesta. Yah bukan sekedar pesta biasa bagiku. Tentu saja._

_"Traumaku sudah sedikit hilang. Kita bisa menanggung semua ini bersama seperti dulu." ucapnya meyakinkanku. Aku tidak menjawab tapi langsung memeluknya._

_"Aku tidak percaya."_

_"Hinata..." ucapnya memelas._

_"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah," ucapku meyakinkan._

_"Aku ingin kau berhenti, ayo kita kabur," ajaknya padaku. Aku kembali tersenyum, lalu melepaskan pelukannya._

_"Lalu setelah itu kita harus bagaimana? Apa ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini? Kau ingatkan kita bahkan tidak punya riwayat pendidikan yang standard." ucapku menjelaskan. Kulihat wajah Sakura masih menunduk sedih._

_"Kau sudah berkorban banyak Hinata. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna." Aku mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia terlalu berlarut dalam hal itu. Ku pegang tangannya erat._

_"Kau salah, jika dari awal kau tidak memberiku kekuatan, mungkin aku sudah mati sejak dulu." Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum._

_"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."_

_"Sudahlah aku harus segera pergi. Nona Tsunade akan marah jika aku terlambat. Dia bilang ini pesta yang penting." Aku menyentuh puncak kepalanya, lalu setelah itu aku pergi melangkah meninggalkannya. Menurunkan kembali lekukan bibirku kebawah. Dan bersiap jatuh kembali kedalam kubangan hitam penuh dosa._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_**.**_

_**Ciyeeee yang selalu bikin Sasuke Hinata OOC akut *ampuni saya, jjhehehe :D . Dari dulu pengen banget bikin cerita tentang wanita penghibur. Karena menurut saya pekerjaan itu memang tidak benar, tapi banyak wanita melakukannya karena mereka terpaksa, terhimpit kebutuhan agar bisa terus untuk hidupnya sendiri bahkan keluarganya. Jadi respect juga kalau liat banyak kenyataan menyedihkan seperti itu.**_

_**Ok terakhir RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_SasuHina fanfic_

_Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, DLL_

_Sasuke, Naruto: 23 tahun_

_Hinata, Sakura: 21 tahun_

_(Don't Like, Don't Read!)_

_._

_._

Dia cantik.

Dia menarik.

Dia sempurna.

Sosok wanita yang satu ini memang tidak bisa dipungkiri memiliki pesona yang setara dengan bidadari. Saat dia melangkah ditengah kerumunan, dia mampu membuat semua mata tertuju untuk melihat keindahannya. Jika kau menatapnya, maka bersiaplah untuk masuk dalam khayalan tentang pesonanya. Walau tidak tersenyum sedikit pun, dia tetap menarik. Itulah Hinata si Malaikat tanpa sayap. Tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang kagum atau iri padanya, perempuan itu terus berjalan mengikuti seorang wanita bersurai pirang didepannya. Ia tak berniat menoleh atau tersenyum pada siapapun. Bahkan saat orang-orang mulai membicarakan tentang kesempurnaannya ia masih tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang dia inginkan adalah agar malam ini cepat berlalu. Langkahnya terhenti kala wanita didepannya pun berhenti. Lalu wanita dengan model rambut yang diikat dua itu membalikkan badan, berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Seperti biasa, pesonamu luar biasa." Hinata tak bergeming atas pujian itu. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah 'malaikatnya' itu. Tsunade-wanitaitu- melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Oh lihat sikapmu? Bagaimana bisa mereka sangat tergila-gila padamu?" ucapnya sambil memainkan anak rambut dari sisa sanggulan rambut Hinata.

"Bisakah kita melakukan ini dengan cepat." Hinata menjawab dengan nada dingin dan tatapan yang cukup intens. Tsunade melihatnya terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lalu memindahkan tangannya ke pipi Hinata, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Baiklah sayang, kau ini sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _tuanmu_." Tsunade melepaskan elusan pipinya lalu berbalik.

"Tapi sebelumnya kita harus mengucapkan selamat kepada keluarga Sabaku Rei atas pernikahan anaknya."

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Dia yang didampingi sahabat tercintanya yaitu Naruto masuk kedalam hotel bintang lima yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah resepsi pernikahan dari klien keluarga Uchiha, yaitu Sabaku. Yah sebenarnya ayah Sasuke juga bersahabat dengan kepala keluarga Sabaku. Maka mau tak mau lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu datang kemari sebagai perwakilan. Dengan langkah cuek Sasuke terus maju menerobos kerumunan, bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan ocehan sang sahabat yang terus menceritakan tentang Suna dan isinya. Langkahnya terhenti kala mata kelamnya mendapati sebuah sosok wanita yang tak jauh didepannya. Wanita dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah. Rambutnya yang disanggul, menyisakkan sedikit anak rambut di sisi-sisinya, membuat leher jenjangnya terekspose sempurna dan menggoda. Sasuke tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang memperhatikan perempuan berambut indigo itu. Tapi hampir semua mata terutama kaum adam tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan indah ini. Dia tersenyum tipis, dan matanya masih belum teralih dari si penarik hati. Namun senyumnya segera hilang kala seorang wanita yang lebih tua mengenalkan seorang pria dengan gaya rambut belah dua pada perempuan itu. Dan lelaki yang beruntung itu seperti tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Karena saat mereka berpegangan tangan, si pria langsung menarik tubuh mungil berisi itu dalam dekapannya dan mencium pipinya dengan penuh hasrat. Melihat pemandangan yang berubah, Sasuke mendecih kesal. Entah kenapa semua rasa kagum yang tadi ia rasakan pada perempuan itu hilang begitu saja. Atau mungkin dia hanya kesal pada pria itu? Tapi kenapa? Sebelumnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasa begitu. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih penasaran dengan sosok perempuan itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke. Adik Itachi itu menoleh,

"Apa kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya balik Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada perempuan tadi yang kini sedang dirangkul oleh si pria silver itu.

"Oh dia Hinata. Dia cantik 'kan? Aah tunggu! Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Jelaskan saja siapa dia!" pinta Sasuke _to the point_. Naruto sedikit heran tapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

"Dia Hinata, julukannya Angel. Kau tahu kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia sangat mempesona. Bukan hanya cantik, dia mempunyai keanggunan dan aura yang bisa membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya jatuh hati dan membuat semua para wanita iri. Dia itu sempurna!" jelas Naruto kagum. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan mata yang masih melihat kearah Hinata.

"Tapi sayang sekali, dia itu wanita penghibur." Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Benar-benar tersentak dengan ucapannya. Naruto yang mendapati tatapan seperti itu mengerti, lalu kembali menjelaskan.

"Dia adalah pelacur kelas atas, primadona yang selalu didambakan. Tidak semua lelaki bisa tidur dengannya bahkan jika dia kaya sekalipun," jelasnya lagi. Sasuke masih menatap tak percaya. Ia kembali melihat kearah Hinata, namun wanita itu kini sudah berjalan keluar dengan lelaki tadi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu? Apa kau pernah tidur dengannya?" Kini Sasuke bertanya kembali.

"Sebagai lelaki aku juga mengagumi keindahannya, tapi aku tidak berniat tidur dengannya. Mungkin belum ada kesempatan juga sih."

**Pletak!**

Satu jitakan didapatkan Naruto, tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku _teme_!" protesnya sambil meringis kesakitan dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Bagaimana pun dia tak mengerti dengan tindakan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Cepat jelaskan saja!"

"Baiklah-baiklah." Naruto menuruti.

"Kau lihat wanita pirang berkuncir dua yang tadi bersama Hinata. Dia itu adalah saudara jauh dari keluarga ibuku. Dia adalah Tsunade Senju. Dia punya bisnis klub malam dan otomatis dia juga punya bisnis wanita penghibur. Nah si Hinata itu salah satu bawahannya yang sangat berharga. Aku cukup dekat dengannya jadi cukup tahu," Jelasnya panjang lebar. Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun lagi setelah mendengar semuanya. Dia hanya menatap pintu keluar yang tadi dilewati Hinata dan lelaki itu. Sementara Naruto kini sudah melambaikan tangannya kearah Tsunade, menyapa dari jauh.

"Ayo ku kenalkan dengan bibi Tsuna,,, eh oooyyy Sasuke," teriaknya saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. Heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia pun berniat menyusul temannya itu. Bagaimana pun Sasuke baru di Suna. Dia tidak mau disalahkan keluarga Uchiha kalau tiba-tiba saja Sasuke hilang disini. Namun saat ia akan melangkah tangannya dicegah oleh pegangan tangan lain.

"Ooy bocah, mau kemana, haah?" Ternyata itu Tsunade. Naruto menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat bibinya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia menyapa dulu sang bibi dan mengobrol sedikit. Lagi pula Sasuke membawa ponselnya, tidak akan sulit untuknya menelpon jika tersesat.

"Apa kabar bibi?"

.

.

Tangan kekar itu semakin erat merangkul pinggang mungil milik Hinata. Tatapan bergairahnya tak pernah lepas melihat keindahan wanita yang berjalan disampingnya. Lelaki dengan warna rambut abu-abu itu bahkan harus mengatur laju nafasnya agar bisa teratur dengan baik di sepanjang perjalanannya dari hotel menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Walaupun hasilnya tidak terlalu baik karena deruan nafas tak beraturan itu masih terdengar. Hinata melihat sekejap kearah lelaki disampingnya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja tuan Hidan?" Walau pertanyaan itu terkesan seperti sebuah kekhawatiran, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah basa-basi saja. Hinata tahu benar apa yang diinginkan lelaki ini.

Sebelum melihat balik ke Hinata, Hidan mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat sekeliling. Dia menyeringai, lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hidan langsung mendorong tubuh wanita itu pada bagian luar mobilnya lalu mencium ganas bibir yang begitu menggodanya. Hinata tidak kaget sedikit pun dengan sikap mendadak kliennya ini karena memang hal ini sering dialaminya.

Setelah beberapa saat Hidan melepaskan ciumannya. Membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega saat penghalang itu sudah tidak menutupi alat pernafasannya lagi.

"Anda sangat tidak sabar tuan," komentar Hinata pada Hidan yang kini sedang membuka mobil dengan kuncinya.

"Itu karena kau benar-benar menggoda," jawab Hidan jujur. Hinata hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Sudah berapa ratusan kali dia mendengar pujian itu. Apakah benar tubuhnya ini begitu memikat lelaki? Ia bahkan tidak tahu darimana menariknya. Padahal dia hanya diam tapi para hidung belang itu selalu bilang dia menggoda dan menggairahkan. Yah namanya juga hidung belang 'kan. Dari kejauhan datang sebuah mobil berwarna biru tua. Hidan memfokuskan penglihatannya untuk memastikan ia mengenal mobil itu atau tidak. Dan setelah yakin dengan apa yang dilihat, ia menjadi gugup dan ketakutan.

"Hi-hinata, bisa kah kau bersembunyi!" pinta Hidan terbata. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Ia pun melihat kearah yang sama dengan Hidan. Dilihatnya mobil biru tua itu berhenti untuk parkir dengan jarak cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Sial! Kenapa istriku datang kesini!" umpatnya kesal. Dia lalu merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan dompet lalu membuka isinya. Dengan tergesa ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang kertas di tangan Hinata.

"Pergilah!" Setelah itu Hidan langsung berjalan menuju mobil biru itu sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap lembaran-lembaran uang yang ada ditangannya. Ia sedikit memundurkan posisinya ke belakang mobil untuk menyembunyikan diri. Dari sana matanya masih bisa melihat Hidan yang kini sedang bercakap mesra sambil memeluk istrinya itu. Hinata mendecih muak melihat sikap para lelaki seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah meremas kuat uang yang ada ditangannya. Lelaki itu begitu menjijikkan dan pekerjaannya membuat dia harus melayani makhluk yang selalu haus akan kepuasan itu. Memalingkan wajah, Hinata tak ingin lagi melihat semua pemandangan itu. Ia membuang uang yang ada ditangannya ke sembarang tempat. Kakinya kembali melangkah keluar dari tempat parkir. Mungkin dia akan mencari kendaraan umum dan pulang saja.

"Kecewa karena pelangganmu lari, eh?" Satu kalimat dari sebuah suara yang tidak dikenal mampu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat si penyebab suara. Dalam keremangan lampu malam, dia dapat melihat sosok lelaki tegap dengan setelan tuxedo formal berwarna putih, kontras dengan warna mata dan rambutnya yang cenderung kelam.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" ucap Hinata menanggapi. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Mata hitamnya melihat penampilan perempuan itu dari atas kebawah.

"Aku melihat kejadian di tempat parkir." Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lelaki itu.

"Apa kau menikmatinya? Jadi seorang pelacur. Tidur dengan suami orang, dan mendesahkan namanya dalam setiap kenikmatan yang penuh dosa?" Kata-katanya menusuk tajam namun Hinata masih tak bergeming. Tapi tangannya mengepal erat, menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pelan pipi Hinata.

"Saat dipesta aku melihat orang-orang begitu kagum pada kesempurnaanmu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau itu menyembunyikan kebusukan yang sangat menjijikkan dan..."

**Plaak!**

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti kala tiba-tiba Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya dengan kasar. _Onyx _hitamnya menatap pada Hinata. Tapi yang dia lihat kini malah Hinata yang semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Bahkan jarak wajah mereka hanya tertinggal sekitar 10 centi saja.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara, tuan yang suci?" tanya Hinata datar. Mata putihnya pun saling menatap dengan mata kelam Sasuke. Tapi bungsu Uchiha itu tidak merasakan emosi apa-apa. Tatapan Hinata kosong, dan dia benar-benar tanpa ekspresi. Padahal Sasuke yakin saat wanita itu menepis tangannya tadi dia melihat banyak emosi yang ada diwajahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah saat kau bicara," ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk melepas sanggul rambutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu angin pun datang menerpa, membuat helaian-helaian rambut itu seperti terbang. Dimata Sasuke entah kenapa itu terlihat indah. Ini seperti _de javu. _Sama seperti waktu pertama ia terpesona pada wanita didepannya saat di gedung hotel tadi. Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke tersadar dari semua itu.

"Apa kau tersinggung?" Hinata tersenyum miring bukan marah atau tersinggung seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Tidak, itu memang pekerjaanku." Hinata mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tapi hati-hati dengan perkataanmu. Mungkin suatu hari malah kau yang ingin tidur dengan pelacur menjijikan sepertiku. Mengharapkan aku mendesahkan namamu." Mengernyitkan dahi, lelaki Uchiha itu tak terima dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Kau merendahkanku?" Hinata menoleh sedikit pada Sasuke lalu kembali berbicara.

"Apa kau merasa seperti itu." Hinata tersenyum mengejek, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sendiri akan memikirkan terlebih dahulu jika itu kau." Setelah itu Hinata kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menahan emosinya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Memencet beberapa angka yang tertera disana, lalu panggilan pada seseorang pun dia lakukan.

"_Dobe_... kenalkan aku pada bibimu itu."

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara bel rumah yang terus berbunyi. Ia mengucek mata untuk menjelaskan penglihatannya. Lalu perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidur. Ia pun menuju pintu masuk. Saat dibuka, dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Aku membangunkanmu, maaf yah," ucap Hinata sambil masuk kedalam ruangan. Sakura langsung menutup pintu, lalu mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berjalan duluan kekamarnya.

"Malam ini lebih cepat?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang sudah berbaring dikasur dan memejamkan matanya. Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur duluan." Sakura mengerti, ia pun berhenti berbicara. Walaupun di pikiranya masih banyak pertanyaan. Perempuan itu melihat Hinata yang benar-benar sudah tertidur lelap. Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekat ke Hinata. Dengan pelan-pelan dia membukakan sepatu hak tinggi Hinata lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Ia mengambil tisu yang sudah dibasahi air, lalu membersihkan make-up di wajah perempuan berambut panjang itu. Tentu saja dengan sangat pelan supaya tidak membangunkannya dari tidur. Memakaikan selimut menjadi kegiatan terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Hinata. Dia menatap sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu. Tangannya bergetar dan matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang perlahan menuruni pipinya.

_"Maafkan aku, Hinata."_

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Well cuma mau ngasih tau aja walau ini rate M jangan ngarep ada Lemon yah. Sejauh ini saya masukan fic ini ke rate M karena tema fic dan bahasa yang digunakannya kasar. Oh iya thanks atas responnya, ga nyangka sih :D. Ini balasan reviewnya, maaf kalau ada yang terlewat atau salah nyebut nama.**

yama-yuuri: Kenapa ga buat aja, ayo semangat :)

Go Minami Hikari: Ga usah dibayangin, baca aja lagi ficnya :)

siska 906: Semoga kilat :)

Hyuchiha: Ini baca lagi yah :)

sushimakipark: Semoga feelnya udah kerasa :)

Xexeed: Udah lanjut :)

re: Hai juga. Iya ke pesta yang sama :)

hinatauchiha69: Makanan yang sempurna bagi Sasuke gitu? hhe :)

sii uchild: Ini udah dilanjut yooo :)

dip: hai juga, maaf yah Typo emang susah hilang :)

Sh always: Sip, tapi baca lagi yah :)

Hee- chan: Semoga aku bisa bikinnya kaya gitu :)

nn: sip udah lanjut :)

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Udah nih :)

Syuchi Hyu: Setuju bingit :)

Cahya Uchiha: Semoga ini petir (?) eh? :)

ququ: Ini udah :)

virgo24: Semoga ini ga lama :)

Katsumi: Terimakasih mau nunggu :)

suli hime: Terimakasih sudah suka :)

**Ok, sebelum berakhir, mau minta pendapat. Sebutan untuk Hinata lebih cocok apa yah menurut para pembaca. Wanita, perempuan, gadis, atau apa? suka bingung soalnya :). Sekali lagi makasih and minat to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya mau ngasih tahu tentang pernyataan saya di chap kemarin tentang ga ada Lemon di fic ini. Ehem ok, maksud saya ga ada lemon itu lemon yang blak-blak'an alias eksplisit yang menjelaskan secara detail tentang hubungan intim. Adegan yang benar-benar terbuka tentang hal itu, saya tidak bisa menulisnya. Tapi adegan-adegan yang menjurus pada hal itu ada sedikit/banyak(tergantung situasi) mengingat tema fic ini tentang prostitusi. Paling hanya lime yang ga asem. Udah segitu aja penjelasannya. Oh iya terimakasih atas semua jawabannya, sekarang silahkan membaca lanjutannya._

_._

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Angel Cry_

_SasuHina fic_

_Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, LIME, DLL._

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia meregangkan semua otot-otot dibadannya agar tak terasa kaku. Haah padahal semalam dia tidak bekerja tapi tetap saja ia merasa kelelahan. Mungkin karena bersitegang dengan seorang laki-laki yang entah datang darimana. Sudahlah lebih baik dilupakan saja, lagipula tidak penting juga memikirkannya. Ia tidak ingin paginya yang cerah berubah kelam karena mengingat kejadian itu.

**Tok... tok... tok...**

Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu. Ia tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetuk pintu Sakura." Gadis berambut pink itu membuka pintunya lalu tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"_Ohayou_," sapanya ramah yang langsung dibalas lagi oleh wanita itu.

"_Ohayou_." Sakura mendekati ranjang Hinata dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali?" Wanita berambut panjang itu mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, aku sudah seperti orang mati saja." Gadis bermata hijau itu terkikik geli mendengar gurauan Hinata.

"Bukan orang mati tapi seperti bayi." Hanya senyum tipis yang diberikan Hinata untuk menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih diatas meja didekat ranjang, lalu meminumnya.

"Nyonya Tsunade tadi menelpon. Dia ingin kau menemuinya nanti malam." Masih memegang gelas tadi, Hinata tampak berpikir. Tak lama kemudian wanita muda itu tersenyum girang.

"Berarti seharian ini aku bisa tidur," ucapnya sangat antusias. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang Hinata. Sebagai wanita penghibur kelas atas, Sakura tahu betul kegiatan Hinata tidaklah sedikit. Bagaimanapun juga dia manusia biasa, perlu istirahat dan melepaskan penatnya. Walaupun waktu yang dia dapatkan untuk itu tetap terasa sangat sedikit.

Tangan Sakura menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh Hinata. Membuat perempuan itu berdecak kesal tak terima. Namun sebelum Hinata protes, gadis itu sudah melontarkan kalimat duluan untuk membungkamnya.

"Tidurlah sepuasmu tapi setelah kau makan, ok!"

.

.

Lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang makan ramen itu menatap sang sahabat yang sedang duduk didepannya. Naruto sangat heran melihat tingkahnya. Lihat saja kegiatannya dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan itu. Dibaca, di bulak-balik, ada juga yang ditandatangani. Ok, itu memang sudah jadi tugasnya sebagai pengganti kakaknya yang entah pergi kabur kemana. Tapi mengingat sikap Sasuke kemarin-kemarin yang sangat tidak suka dengan pekerjakan seperti ini membuat Naruto semakin bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan si bungsu ini?

Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia berdehem, kali ini dia benar-benar fokus untuk mengintogerasi lelaki didepannya.

"Apa arwah Itachi tiba-tiba masuk kedalam tubuhmu?" tanyanya serius. Sungguh hanya itulah yang ada dibenak Naruto sekarang. Dia tahu hal itu sangat konyol. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak ingin peduli. Terbukti dia masih fokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas itu. Membuat Naruto geram.

"Oh ayolah _teme_, berhenti mengacuhkanku!" ucapnya frustasi. Tangannya mengambil kertas-kertas yang dipegang Sasuke.

"Sekarang waktu jam makan siang. Apa kau tidak ingin berhenti dengan kertas-kertas ini? Sifatmu yang berubah drastis dalam semalam membuatku takut," ucapnya sambil menatap horor pada Sasuke. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Dia bisa mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud tentang perubahan sikapnya. Ia sendiri juga bahkan tidak menyangka akan serajin ini sebagai pengganti kakaknya. Padahal dia tidak pernah setuju dipindahkan kemari. Semua ini berkat pertemuan dengan seorang wanita semalam. Hinata, cih wanita itu benar-benar angkuh. Sasuke benar-benar dibuat kesal dengan kelakuannya. Dengan berani dia merendahkan harga dirinya. Sasuke marah, sangat marah karena itu pertama kalinya dia dipermainkan oleh seorang wanita. Selama ini dia lah yang seorang _player_. Tapi disaat bersamaan Sasuke mendapatkan ide untuk membalas kelancangan wanita itu. Dia akan menyesal, pikir Sasuke.

"Ooy Sasuke kenapa sekarang kau malah diam?"

"Jangan menganggu _dobe_! Kalau semua berkas ini tidak selesai maka percuma saja aku meminta nomor ponsel bibimu." Naruto berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia langsung menggebrag meja, cukup kaget dengan hasil pemikiran otaknya.

"Jadi kau serius dengan hal itu?" tanyanya sungguh-sungguh. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menyeringai.

Tidak sabar. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu malam datang. Dipikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh semua rencana-rencana pembalasan. Sasuke mengambil kembali dokumen yang tadi direbut Naruto. Membacanya ulang. Seringainya masih tetap terpasang diwajah datar itu. Tunggu saja.

.

.

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan kejadian semalam." Wanita pirang yang sedang duduk itu berucap santai pada Hinata yang juga sedang duduk berlawanan arah dengannya. Hinata sendiri tak begitu mempedulikan dengan kejadian semalam saat kliennya tiba-tiba kabur karena takut ketahuan sang istri. Itu bukan hal aneh baginya.

Tsunade menuangkan sake, lalu meminumnya.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan si—"

"Katakan saja kemana aku harus pergi menemui pelanggan!' Wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Hinata. Perempuan itu benar-benar tak ingin basa-basi sama sekali. _Well, _itu mempermudah dia juga sih karena pada dasarnya Tsunade juga tidak suka banyak omong.

"Diluar ada seorang pengawal yang akan mengantarmu ke tempat orang itu." Hinata langsung berdiri berniat meninggalkan ruangan bosnya itu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dia dapat mendengar teriakan si bos besar itu.

"Dia pelanggan baru, muda dan tampan, ku harap kau menyukainya." Cih persetan dengan rasa suka. Dia hanya bekerja dalam kubangan dosa. Perasaan seperti itu tak sepatutnya ada. Berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Itulah yang harus dilakukannya. Memberikan tubuhnya tanpa rasa suka sedikitpun. Itulah pekerjaannya. Dia hanya perlu berpura-pura untuk menyenangkan pelanggannya dengan kata-kata. Tak perlu ada cinta atau perasaan apapun didalamnya.

.

.

Wanita berambut panjang itu berjalan dilorong Hotel yang menjadi tempat pertemuan ia dan sang klien. Matanya tak teralih dari nomor-nomor pintu yang berjejer disana. Yah, dia memang sedang mencari nomor pintu pelanggannya, 125. Matanya melirik kearah kanan, itu dia pintu dengan nomor yang sama. Hinata berjalan menuju pintu itu. Sebelum memencet bel, dia menghela napas untuk mempersiapkan hatinya. Lalu tangannya pun mulai memencet bel itu. Satu kali saja sudah cukup karena orang yang berada dibalik pintu langsung menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Tanpa berpikir lama Hinata masuk kedalam dan menutup pintunya lagi. Tangannya saling bertautan erat. Saat dia berbalik dan melihat kliennya itulah saat dia harus mulai berpura-pura tentang kesenang atas pekerjaan ini. Dia mulai merubah raut wajahnya. Kedua tangannya pun sudah terlepas dan berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Tersenyum lalu berbalik.

"Selamat malam tu—" Kalimatnya terputus saat dia tahu sosok pelanggannya. Mata lavendernya membulat kaget tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Didepannya telah berbaring seorang lelaki yang semalam tiba-tiba mencegatnya. Lelaki berambut hitam yang menghinanya semalam. Dengan posisi santai ia memegang gelas berisi bir lalu meminumnya.

"Jangan hanya berdiri disana. Aku membayar mahal untuk menyewamu bukan untuk itu," ucap lelaki yang tak lain Sasuke. Hinata mendecih pelan. Kemudian dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke sambil melepaskan mantel bulu yang menyelimuti badannya, membuangnya ke lantai begitu saja. Wanita muda itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"Jadi sekarang anda ingin dilayani oleh wanita yang selalu tidur dengan suami orang?" ucapnya mengejek. Bukannya tersinggung, Sasuke malah menyeringai mendengarnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengelus pipi mulus milik Hinata itu.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin balas dendam."

"Ah, apakah anda tersinggung dengan ucapanku semalam? Tapi uca—" Perkataannya terpotong karena tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya ke kasur. Kini posisi Hinata berada dibawah tindihan lelaki itu.

"Kau harusnya tahu sebelum merendahkanku sadarilah posisimu. Kau hanya barang yang bisa dibeli dengan uang. Kau tak punya hak untuk berbicara dengan nada tinggi atau mengejekku. Kau hanya perlu melayaniku, itulah yang harus dilakukan pelacur sepertimu!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan dan jujur saja itu membuatnya cukup kesal. Dari semua pelanggan, dialah yang pertama kali berani memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia selalu diperlakukan istimewa. Hinaan seperti itu benar-benar tak pernah terdengar.

Hinata tahu lelaki ini hanya ingin merendahkannya dan mungkin inilah maksud dari kata balas dendamnya. Dia tidak bisa kesal atau marah karena hal ini, walau ingin. Matanya menatap lelaki itu. Nampaknya dia sudah sangat mabuk, terbukti dengan rona merah yang muncul disekitar pipinya serta pengontrolan diri yang berkurang. Berapa banyak minuman yang sudah dia telan? Hinata menghela napas. Walau tidak suka lelaki ini tetap saja pelanggannya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku hanya punya satu aturan. Jangan pernah memberikan _kissmark_, dimanapun itu! Selebihnya aku tidak peduli." Entah kenapa mendengar itu Sasuke semakin menyeringai, membuat Hinata semakin bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Sasuke ditangannya semakin kuat. Dan itu seperti pertanda buruk baginya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak punya hak apapun disini!" Lelaki dengan mata _onyx _itu langsung menciumi leher Hinata membuat wanita itu kaget. Harusnya dia tak melakukannya, itu peraturan yang sudah diterapkannya dari awal. Berani sekali dia!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan lakukan itu!" Ia berusaha berontak dan menghindari ciuman-ciuman Sasuke tapi tak berhasil sama sekali. Kekuatannya tak cukup untuk itu. Semakin dia berontak maka Sasuke semakin mengekangnya. Bahkan kini lelaki itu sudah merobek bajunya. Menyisakan bra ber—renda dengan warna putih.

"Disini juga harus ada _kissmark_!"

Tak bisa ditolak. Semua itu benar-benar terdengar mutlak.

"Aaahh—menyingkir—hhh."

"Kau terdengar menikmatinya." Sasuke menyeringai senang mendengar desahan itu. Dia malah semakin bersemangat melakukannya. Sedangkan Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Semua usahanya gagal. Dia takut, dia tidak suka saat lelaki itu menciumi seluruh tubuhnya dan memberikan tanda merah itu. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah, membuat air matanya keluar perlahan.

Dia sudah lelah. Hinata dipaksa menyerah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang dilakukan lelaki ini. Dia pernah membulatkan tekad, walau dia seorang pelacur tapi dia tidak ingin memberikan jejak-jejak itu ditubuhnya. Tapi sekarang tanda merah yang sangat dibencinya sudah menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri sekarang. Namun tetap saja hal itu takkan merubah segalanya. Karena permainan terus berjalan ditengah jeritan hatinya.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun ditengah malam dalam keadaan telanjang begitu pula dengan wanita disisinya. Walaupun ia mabuk tapi dia ingat betul apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Semuanya tak ada yang terlupa. Dari awal dia datang, saat Hinata menjerit menolak perlakuannya, bahkan pas air mata wanita ini jatuh. Dia hanya pura-pura tidak peduli. Tidak lucu bukan seorang yang ingin balas dendam karena penghinaan menghapus airmata targetnya.

Dia memang brengsek, mungkin lebih dari itu. Dia mengikuti emosinya tanpa mendengar apa yang sudah dikatakan Hinata. Dia terus memberikan tanda merah itu walau Hinata tak menginginkannya, bahkan sampai menangis. Namun setelah kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ucapannya tentang balas dendam karena merendahkannya itu hanya alasan kosong yang kekanakan. Jika dia ingin balas dendam dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih rendah padanya. Sasuke hanya marah. Sejak awal pertama, dia sudah terpesona dengan sosok malaikat yang sedang terlelap didepannya itu. Tapi saat ia tahu apa pekerjaan dari Hinata tiba-tiba saja ia merasa marah dan tidak rela. Apalagi dia melihat dengan matanya sendiri. Dalam situasi itu seharusnya dia menjauh bukan? Tapi dia malah melakukan hal ini. Mencoba mengikatnya dengan cara yang mungkin dibenci wanita itu.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ditariknya selimut agar bisa menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka berdua. Lalu diulurkan jari-jari tangannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata tadi.

"Sepertinya cara yang ku gunakan menyakitimu. Maafkan aku." Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, mendekap lembut raga itu agar tak membangunkannya. Setelah itu dia memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir mungil si wanita.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa menggunakan cara ini."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ini aneh yah, wakakak maaf saya emang ga pinter bikin sesuatu yang Wooow. Semua ini yang ada diotak saya jadi yah gitu deh, ahahaha.**

**Lama update'nya? Iya maaf-maaf, saya kan udah bilang di update'an fic sebelumnya kalau ga bisa Up cepet-cepet. Apalagi kemarin gadget yang biasa dipake buat nulis rusak, nunggu dibenerin dulu. I'm so sorry, serius deh, pengennya juga bisa update cepet tapi yah gimana lagi. Maafin yah :)**

***Yo balas review. Yang review pake akun udah di bls di PM :)**

**hee chan: Thanks udah suka.**

**nn: Ini sudah.**

**kagome: Terimakasih jawabannya.**

**virgo24: Masa sih bagus?**

**Rini Andriani Uchiga: Di chapter sebelumnya udah dijelasin.**

**Xexeed: Horee lagi, sip.**

**syuchi hyu: Hebatnya bisa nebak.**

**liana: You're welcome.**

**re: Kayaknya ga bisa nolak deh.**

**cika: Setelah baca chapter ini menurutmu merusak ga?**

**Uma: Saya pake wanita dan perempuan aja, hhe.**

**Rosherry miyano: Mudah-mudah'an ga lebih dari 10 chap.**

**lovely sasuhina: Aku juga selalu suka SasuHina.**

**ayuuuu: Thanks 4 jempolnya.**

**Guest(1): Semangatnya naik turun nih.**

**Guest(2): Amiin.**

**yui: Udah nih.**

**sasuhina: Romantis yah? Ntar dipikirin deh.**

**IKaRi: Kayaknya emang gitu.**

**Hyuuchi Rin: Belum bagus, tapi terimakasih udah bilang bagus.**

**Guest(3): Makasih udah baca.**

**sasuhina lovers: Endingnya? Masih lama banget.**

**NaruDemi: Lemon eksplisit tidak ada.**

**sasuhina: Thanks udah nunggu, ini update'nya.**

**Maaf jika ada yang kelewat atau salah kata. Seperti biasa jangan berharap bisa update cepat dan word'nya panjang, wakakak :v. See you next time, Thank's and love you :***


	4. Chapter 4

Mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakan bola hitam yang begitu tajam. Tangannya terarah untuk mengelus ranjang disampingnya. Tempat itu sudah kosong. Tempat yang semalam ditempati oleh sosok wanita cantik nan mempesona. Sasuke hanya termenung, terus menatap tanpa ekspresi apapun. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

.

.

**Angel Cry**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Au, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

**DLDR! Happy reading...**

.

.

Wanita itu berdiri menghadap cermin kamar mandi. Tubuh telanjangnya basah kuyup terkena air. Rambutnya pun sama, namun masih tetap tergerai indah. _Amhetys_-nya menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Memfokuskan pada bercak merah yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia menghela napas lalu mengambil kain lap, setelahnya menggosok-gosok bercak merah itu, berharap segera menghilang. Namun usahanya sia-sia, bercak masih tetap berada disana.

"Hinata? Kau sudah selesai?"

Terdengar suara yang bertanya dari luar. Itu Sakura.

"Aah sebentar lagi aku selesai."

"Baiklah, ingat loh hari ini kau sudah janji untuk libur padaku."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu dari sahabatnya.

"Iya kau itu berisik sekali. Sudah sana aku mandi dulu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Dengan terdengarnya suara jejak kaki yang menjauh, ia pun tahu Sakura sudah pergi. Kembali dia menghela napas lalu mengambil handuk untuk dililitkan kebadannya. Ia pun keluar dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh tanda merah itu.

.

.

"Kau itu aneh. Katanya ingin aku libur, tapi malah mengajakku jalan-jalan." Wanita dengan syal biru dilehernya itu mengeluh pada sang sahabat. Pasalnya dengan sangat mendadak gadis berambut pink ini mengajaknya untuk pergi keluar.

"Habisnya hari ini wajah Hinata sedikit menyeramkan sih." Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi aku mau menghilangkan ekspresi aneh itu," tunjuknya pada wajah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, membuat Sakura juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tuh kan wajah yang tadi sudah mulai menghilang."

"Baiklah, kau menang. Sekarang kita mau apa?"

"Kita ke toko buku, bioskop, _game_ _center_, pokoknya ayo kita jadi anak kecil untuk hari ini." Hinata tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk dan menyetujui apa yang diinginkan Sakura. Mereka pergi ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa yang menarik. Setelah itu menonton film favorit. Saat mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop itu Hinata memberikan tisu pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, orang-orang melihat kita."

"Hiks, tadi filmnya sediih hiks, Hinataaaaaaaaa." Sakura malah menghambur kepelukan wanita itu dengan tangisan semakin keras, membuat mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"O-ok baiklah sekarang kita main _game_ untuk menghilangkan tangisanmu."

Keduanya beralih ke _game_ _center_ dan memainkan beberapa permainan disana. Mereka terlihat sangat bebas berekspresi. Apalagi Hinata, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil disana. Beban yang selalu ia bawa seakan menghilang saat mereka tertawa bersama. Sakura tahu ada sebuah masalah yang dihadapinya. Sejak dia pulang, terlihat sekali ia mengalami malam yang sulit. Tapi Hinata tidak akan mungkin mengatakannya. Walau tidak bisa menghilangkan, setidaknya dia ingin Hinata tahu bahwa masih ada dia disisinya yang siap untuk berbagi masalah. Walau dia tidak bisa memberi solusi.

"Haaah hari ini melelahkan."

"Memang salah siapa?"

"Hey itu jus strawberryku, mooo~"

Sakura berkacak pinggang berpura-pura marah saat Hinata mengambil jus strawberrynya dan meminumnya begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah. Namun perhatiannya teralihkan saat dering ponselnya berbunyi. Diambilah ponsel itu dari dalam tasnya. Dilihatlah kontak yang menghubunginya itu, lalu dia mengangkatnya.

"Iya Nyonya Tsunade?"

"_Hinata bersamamu?"_

Sakura melirik sebentar kearah wanita yang ditanyakan,

"Ya."

"_Berikan padanya."_

Sakura memberi kode pada Hinata, lalu memberikan ponselnya. Saat Hinata bertanya itu dari siapa, Sakura hanya memberi isyarat bahwa itu dari Tsunade. Ia pun mengambil ponsel itu dan menjawabnya.

"_Kau tidak membawa ponsel Hinata?"_

"Hari ini kan libur."

"_Aku tahu tapi harusnya kau jangan sampai tidak membawa ponsel."_

"Oke baiklah, kau perlu apa?" Wanita yang disebrang telpon sana menghela napas mendengar Hinata yang selalu _to_ _the_ _point_. Lalu ia mulai berbicara tentang keperluannya.

"_Pelanggan yang semalam menyewamu lagi."_

"Tolak, aku tidak suka dia."

"_Masalahnya aku tidak bisa menolak."_

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar suara frustasi dari sang bos.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Pokoknya tolong temui dia dulu! Oke? Aku mohon Malaikatku. Ya sudah bye..."_

Hinata hanya bisa menatap datar pada ponsel Sakura yang panggilannya sudah ditutup itu.

"Ada apa? Bukankah hari ini kau libur?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Hinata meletakan ponsel itu diatas tangan Sakura serta memberikan jus yang tadi direbutnya. Lalu ia tersenyum,

"Pulanglah duluan, ini sudah hampir larut malam, aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan." Ucapnya sembari pergi. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu ingin mencegah, setidaknya ingin menanyakan ada urusan apa, tapi Hinata langsung pergi begitu saja. Dari kejauhan dia hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil yang perlahan menghilang itu. Dan dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan dia berdoa dalam hati...

_Semoga kau selalu baik-baik saja._

.

.

Dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang tak terlalu terang itu keduanya saling berhadapan. Menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan dingin. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya bersikap egois dengan diam satu sama lain. Padahal mereka sudah bertemu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi tak ada pembicaraan sedikit pun. Mulai bosan dengan keadaan ini, wanita itu mulai berbicara. Dia tidak suka berada dekat dengan lelaki ini, apalagi satu ruangan. Hinata sengaja tidak berbicara karena dia memang tidak ingin berbicara dengan lelaki yang sepertinya akan dia benci. Ia masih tak terima dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan pelanggannya itu semalam. Namun jika semakin dia berdiam diri maka semakin lama pula dia terjebak dengan lelaki ini. Ok dia akan memulainya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu." Ucap wanita itu serius. Lelaki yang barusan ditanya itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Wanita yang tadinya bungkam akhirnya mau berbicara. Entah kenapa dia merasa sesenang itu. Ia akui sikapnya sangat kekanakan.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu dan pindah ke rumahku!"

Sebuah perintah aneh terdengar oleh telingannya membuatnya tersenyum remeh. Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa membooking Hinata dengan waktu lama apalagi sampai harus tinggal serumah dengan sang pelanggan. Tsunade tidak pernah mengizinkannya. Tentu saja banyak alasan untuk itu. Satu karena keselamatan dan yang terpenting karena takut dibawa kabur oleh sang pelanggan. Wanita yang awet muda itu tidak mungkin melepas aset berharganya begitu saja. Maaf, bukan Hinata sombong tapi itu memang kenyatannya.

"Berhenti bercanda. Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Hinata hendak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar itu, namun Sasuke langsung memegang tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, jika tidak percaya kau boleh tanya pada atasanmu yang kalah taruhan denganku tadi siang dan mempertaruhkanmu saat itu." Balas Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya lagi. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kaget. Aah menyenangkan sekali rasanya .

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau menyukaiku?"

Hinata bertanya dengan tatapan semakin benci padanya. Sasuke tidak suka, dia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Kenapa wanita ini tidak bertekuk lutut dan menurut saja? Kenapa dia malah melawan dengan tatapan itu? Sasuke menggeram, dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan itu. Dengan cepat tangannya melepas syal biru yang dipakainya untuk menutupi tanda merah itu. Dilemparkanlah benda itu dengan asal. Lalu didorongnya tubuh mungil itu ke ranjang yang tak jauh disana.

"Kau harus sadar dengan tanda ini! Jangan membantah, kau hanya wanita murahan yang sudah ku bayar, berhenti bersikap jual mahal. Kau itu bukan wanita suci!" Lelaki _raven_ itu berujar penuh amarah. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Hinata yang berada dibawah. Wanita itu meronta tak senang. Dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Tangan Sasuke serta mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh itu dari atasnya.

"Lepaskan!" Seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan Sasuke, Hinata terus melawan.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras melawan? Bukankah ini pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku membencimu? Kau puas dengan jawaban itu?"

Kini Sasuke yang terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hinata. Dia memandang dalam pada _amhetys_ indah itu. Entah untuk apa Hinata juga tidak mengerti dengan sorotan mata kelam itu. Keduanya masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Sampai akhirnya sang wanita kembali meronta. Namun kali ini dia bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah. Cengkraman tangan lelaki itu melonggar.

"Aku tidak membencimu, kenapa kau membenciku?" Ekspresinya masih dingin kala bertanya tentang hal itu, namun Hinata dapat mendengar suara lirih dari nada yang baru saja hinggap di telinganya.

"Ah lupakan yang tadi!" Suara arogannya tiba-tiba kembali terdengar. Tangannya yang tadi sudah terlepas kembali dicengkram oleh Sasuke. Lelaki itu menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan dengan seenak hati mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Benci saja aku sesuka hatimu, tapi besok kau akan tetap berada di rumahku dan itu tidak bisa dibantah."

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Ia tidak mengerti niat apa yang dia sembunyikan. Tapi mendengar suaranya yang begitu yakin ia tahu lelaki ini tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Wanita itu menghela napas lelah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Seumur dia bekerja baru kali ini ia sangat sulit menghadapi lelaki. Mungkin memang awalnya komunikasi mereka yang tidak baik saat di jalan itu. Walaupun begitu dia mencoba untuk tetap profesional kala dipertemukan lagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi lelaki itu kembali bersikap seenaknya dengan melakukan hal yang sangat dibencinya. Hinata tidak suka dan sangat benci dengan malam itu. Tapi kembali lagi, memangnya dia bisa apa? Dia sudah mengambil pekerjaan ini dan ia memang harus sudah siap dengan resikonya.

"Terserah saja..." ucapnya sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata. Dia beralih dari posisinya yang tadi menindih Hinata, lalu berjalan mengambil sesuatu yang tergeletak dilantai. Itu syal yang tadi dipakai Hinata. Dilemparkannya syal itu pada Hinata yang masih berbaring. Perlahan benda itu jatuh dan menutupi wajah cantik itu.

"Besok ku jemput, bersiaplah!"

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk menunggu di halte bus. Sejujurnya pikirannya masih belum tenang karena kepergian sahabatnya tadi. Ia khawatir. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan bus yang beberapa kali berhenti didepanya. Hatinya berharap semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk menimpanya. Terlalu banyak kemalangan yang dirasakan Hinata. Andai saja dia tidak punya trauma itu, mungkin ia bisa berbagi hal itu tapi dia tetap saja tidak berguna. Hatinya mencelos. _Tuhan_ _berikanlah_ _aku_ _petunjuk_, gumam sang gadis.

_Emerald_-nya menatap kearah jalan. Melihat kendaraan serta orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sedang mabuk. Lelaki pirang itu dirangkul oleh seorang wanita yang entah siapanya. Si lelaki berjalan sempoyongan sedangkan si wanita membantunya berjalan. Awalnya Sakura akan menghiraukannya tapi perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada pasangan itu kala si wanita mengambil dompet lelaki itu diam-diam. Jika memang wanita itu kekasihnya tidak mungkin dia bertingkah mencurigakan sambil mengambil dompet. Dia tidak bisa diam saja. Kakinya berdiri lalu menghampiri pasangan itu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura sambil menghentikan tangan si wanita yang akan memasukan dompet berwarna cokelat itu ke tasnya. Wanita itu terlihat kaget karena aksinya ketahuan. Tapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Kau siapa? Tolong jangan ikut campur gadis kecil." Sang wanita mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Sakura, namun sangat sulit karena dia juga harus menumpu berat badan lelaki yang sepertinya sudah tidak sadar itu.

"Mencuri dari orang mabuk? Apa kau tidak punya malu?" Wanita itu menatap tak suka pada gadis itu. Rasanya dia ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tapi niatnya diurungkan kala ada beberapa orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Dengan sekali gerakan dia melepaskan pegangannya pada lelaki itu hingga membuat sang lelaki terjatuh ke bawah. Dia juga melemparkan dompet yang tadi sempat akan dikantunginya. Lalu dengan kasar pula dia menghempaskan tangannya dari Sakura, setelahnya dia pergi begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menghela napas. Ia membungkuk mengambil dompet, setelahnya dihampirilah lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu. Dia mencoba menyadarkan si lelaki dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya tapi tak ada hasil. Lelaki itu masih menutup mata. Dengan terpaksa dia membuka dompet tadi dan melihat kartu identitasnya. Lelaki ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto, disana ada beberapa lembar uang, kartu ATM serta kartu identitas. Disana ada nomor telpon dan alamat rumahnya. Sakura pun berinisiatif menghubungi nomor tersebut, namun ia lupa bahwa ponselnya kehabisan baterai karena dari tadi dia terus mendengarkan musik. Lalu ia pun mencoba untuk mencari ponsel lelaki itu agar bisa menghubungi siapa saja yang dikenalnya, tapi tidak ketemu. Sekarang dia benar-benar bingung.

"Bagaimana ini?" erangnya frustasi sambil melihat lelaki bernama Naruto itu. Dia mengacak rambutnya.

"Aaaah!" Segera ia menarik tangan Naruto, mencoba membangunkan dan memapahnya.

"Haah berat. Sepertinya aku harus naik taksi."

Sakura mencoba membawa lelaki itu ke tepi jalan. Walau sulit tapi akhirnya ia berhasil. Ia pun mulai menghentikan taksi yang akan lewat. Memasukan dirinya beserta lelaki mabuk itu ke dalam mobil. Di dalam taksi Sakura terus saja memperhatikan lelaki mabuk yang sedang tertidur itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap ceroboh. Mabuk ditengah jalan bersama wanita yang ingin merampoknya. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir apa keputusannya benar menolong lelaki ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kan dia orang seperti apa, maksudnya yah mungkin saja dia seorang pembunuh bayaran atau anggota sebuah geng yang menakutkan. Memikirkannya gadis itu bergidig ngeri. Semoga saja tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkannya

Pandangannya terarah ke jalan. Ternyata sudah sampai. Ia pun menyuruh supir taksi itu berhenti, membayar tagihan lalu turun dari mobil itu. Lagi, dia berusaha memapah Naruto menuju rumah yang ditinggalinya dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya membawa lelaki asing yang sedang mabuk ke rumahnya bukan hal baik, tapi itulah satu-satunya cara yang dapat dipikirkan Sakura.

Saat kakinya sudah hampir sampai di ambang pintu dia melihat Hinata yang sepertinya baru pulang dan akan masuk kedalam. Wajahnya terlihat kaget kala melihat dirinya yang sedang memapah seorang lelaki tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura kenapa kau baru pulang? Dan siapa dia?" tanyanya kaget sekaligus penasaran. Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Akan ku jelaskan nanti, tapi bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

.

Kedua perempuan itu sedang duduk di sofa diruangan tengah. Mereka sudah membaringkan Naruto di kamar tamu. Lelaki itu sepertinya mabuk berat, dia benar-benar tak membuka matanya sedikit pun.

"Kau membantunya dari wanita yang akan merampoknya? Waah seperti _wonder_ _woman_ saja," ujar Hinata kagum namun entah kenapa terdengar seperti menyindir ditelinga Sakura.

"Jangan mengejekku, dia benar-benar merepotkan." Gadis itu mengembungkan pipi.

"Tapi kau tetap menolongnya, itu karena kau baik."

"Kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kan jika di posisiku?" Wanita itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan lelaki itu. Sepertinya malam ini malam yang melelahkan bagi mereka berdua karena harus menghadapi kesulitan karena laki-laki. Terutama dirinya. Dan sekarang sepertinya dia harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya pada gadis ini. Berbohong tidak ada gunanya.

"Sakura, aku akan pindah besok."

Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pindah? Apa maksudmu?"

Wanita itu tahu kini Sakura sedang berpikir kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang seperti itu. Raut wajahnya juga berubah menjadi khawatir. Hinata menghela napas, andai dia bisa berbohong.

"Hanya sementara. Ada pelanggan yang ingin aku tinggal bersamanya."

"Berapa lama?"

Hinata terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sejujurnya dia juga tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Dia lupa menanyakan pada lelaki itu ataupun bosnya. Tapi dia harap tidak terlalu lama. Sakura menatap Hinata. Dia khawatir karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata akan tinggal serumah dengan pelanggannya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia berpikir keras, pelanggan seperti apa yang telah menyewanya sampai ia ingin Hinata tinggal dirumahnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Hinata memegang tangan putih itu, mencoba meyakinkannya agar dia tak merasa khawatir. Namun Sakura malah membuang muka ke samping. Ia menahan air matanya yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mata. Perasaannya campur aduk, dadanya begitu beregemuruh menahan emosi itu.

"Kau bohong, Hinata."

.

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan otak Uchihanya sampai ia terdampar disebuah butik khusus pria. Dan sekarang sedang memilih-milih baju disana. Ini bukan gayanya, _shopping_ seperti ini, oh ayolah dia bahkan selalu mengeluh saat menemani sang ibu berbelanja tapi sekarang dia merasa seperti orang lain saja atau mungkin kerasukan, entahlah.

Tangannya memilih beberapa baju lalu ia membawanya ke ruang ganti. Hari ini ia sengaja pulang lebih awal karena ia akan menjemput wanitanya, Hinata. Diam-diam bibirnya tersenyum tipis kala memikirkannya. Haah dia benar-benar tak sabar untuk tinggal bersamanya. Walau hanya sementara tapi dia akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk menjerat wanita itu lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Sasuke menyukainya, yah itu benar, saat pertama kali bertemu dia sudah terpesona oleh aura yang disebarkan Hinata. Walau dia juga dibuat terkejut dengan pekerjaan yang dikerjakan wanita itu toh dia tinggal membuatnya berhenti saja melayani pria lain. Terbukti dia bisa mengelabui Tsunade dengan membuatnya kalah dalam judi. Dan memaksanya untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian. Disana disebutkan jika wanita pirang itu kalah maka Hinata harus tinggal bersamanya selama satu bulan. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak akan menyetujuinya, tapi terimakasih untuk Naruto karena memberitahukan kelemahan bibinya itu dengan memberikannya _sake_ sampai dia mabuk, _well_ semua masalah selesai

Dia menyeringai kala mengingat ekspresi konyol yang ditunjukkan Tsunade kala dia sadar sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Wanita itu mengerang frustasi dan memintanya untuk mengurangi waktu tinggal Hinata. Tapi dia bukan orang yang baik hati jadi maaf saja. Lagi pula dia tidak rela membuat Hinata tidur bersama lelaki lain lagi, enak saja!

Matanya kembali melihat baju-baju yang ada ditangannya. Dia mengkerutkan dahi. Sejak kapan dia mengambil baju-baju dengan warna warna mencolok? _Pink_? Kuning? Oranye? Apa dia waras? Ini sangat errrr- konyol!

Dia menghela napas lalu menyimpan baju itu dilantai begitu saja. Kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Tuan bagaimana dengan bajunya?" tanya seorang pelayan disana. Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu diberikan pada pelayan itu. Setelahnya dia keluar menghampiri mobil dan bergegas menuju tempat yang dia tuju dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sebelum itu dia sempat mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Hinata dan memberitahukan kalau dia akan segera sampai. Jangan tanya darimana dia punya nomornya. Ingat? Dia dan bos Hinata itu teman _baik_. Keh, menyenangkan sekali.

.

.

Tangan itu sedang merapihkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper. Dia menyusunnya satu per satu dengan rapih. Barang-barang yang sering dipakai seperti aksesoris dan beberapa perhiasan juga dia masukan kesana. Kakinya melangkah ke meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Dilihatnya sebuah bingkai foto berisi dirinya dan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Diambilah foto itu untuk dimasukan juga ke dalam koper.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi yah?" Disana berdiri Sakura. Dengan tubuh bersandar ditiang pintu dia bertanya. Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Baru saja dia telpon dan bilang akan segera sampai." Gadis _pink_ itu tidak menjawab, dia berjalan menuju Hinata, kemudian ia duduk diranjang disebelah wanita itu duduk. Wajahnya terlihat sedih kala matanya melihat tangan-tangan itu masih merapihkan pakaiannya. _Emerald_-nya juga bisa melihat bingkai foto mereka berdua. Hinata menyadari raut kesedihan gadis itu. Dia menutup kopernya lalu beralih pada Sakura. Dipeganglah tangan itu.

"Aku janji akan baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa menelponmu. Kita juga masih bisa bertemu, percayalah." Jujur saja saat diberitahu bosnya bahwa dia akan tinggal bersama lelaki itu selama satu bulan dia sangat kaget. Baginya itu waktu yang lama dan selama itu dia harus bertemu dengannya. Entahlah dia sanggup atau tidak.

Sakura masih terdiam. Dia masih terus diam dengan wajah sedihnya itu. Tiba-tiba keduanya terperanjat karena suara bel pintu yang berbunyi.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya lalu mulai berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu. Dibelakangnya Sakura mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Dia berjalan tepat dibelakang Hinata. Gadis itu berhenti kala wanita didepannya juga berhenti. Tangannya membuka knop pintu lalu saat terbuka terlihatlah sosok lelaki yang telah membuat keadaan menyebalkan ini terjadi. Dia sedang berdiri dengan tenangnya.

"Cepatlah!" perintahnya seenaknnya. Sakura menatap tak suka. Apa-apaan perintahnya itu. Selama ini tidak ada lelaki pelanggan Hinata yang pernah berbicara seperti itu. Kurang ajar sekali. Gadis itu maju ke depan lalu berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke itu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanpa basa-basi Sakura bertanya dengan lantang. Tak peduli seorang Uchiha berada didepannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya karena tiba-tiba gadis yang tidak dikenalnya muncul didepan dan mengatakan hal yang aneh. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menghiraukannya. Sementara Hinata menghela napas dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura tapi dia tidak berniat untuk menghentikannya. Sasuke mendelik kearah Hinata.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Kau pikir Hinata punya banyak waktu untukmu? Jangan melakukan hal yang seenaknya!"

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Dia tarik kembali soal tak menghiraukan gadis didepannya itu.

"Kau itu siapa? Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" Sasuke sedikit memberi tekanan pada ucapannya. Memperingatinya agar tak ikut campur dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura yang tadi kesal berubah menjadi sedih kembali.

"Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil. Kami tidak pernah berpisah selama itu. Jangan bawa Hinata, aku tidak mau sendirian," seru gadis itu. Suaranya begitu lirih Sasuke bisa mendengar hal itu tapi dia itu bukan orang baik kan? Jika dia luluh dengan ucapan gadis ini berarti semua usaha dan keinginannya akan sia-sia saja.

"Maaf saja tapi aku ini orang yang egois."

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau sendirian. Apa kau tidak mengerti tuan Uchiha?"

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu agar kau tak sendirian."

Suara lain bergabung diantara mereka. Dan karena itu semuanya mengarahkan pandangan pada asal suara tadi. Disana sudah berdiri seorang lelaki yang sedang menguap. Rambut pirangnya berantakan. Dia memasang senyum lebar pada semua orang yang kini menatapnya lalu ia melambaikan tangan.

"Halloo..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Balas review dulu yah.**

**maharani**: Semoga saja.

**virgo24**: Saya ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang, gomen.

**Hee-chan**: Terimakasih sudah nunggu, maaf yah lama.

**lovely** **sasuhina**: Nanti Sasuke bakal baik kok, mungkin.

**yoa**: Ok ini udah update dan ga perlu panggil senpai.

**Vanilla** **Latte**: Makasih udah mau nunggu loh.

**guigui**: Maaf karena pendek *zzz*

**aku**: Silahkan baca terus yah.

**bay**: Terimakasih semangatnya.

**Guest1**: Sayangnya ga denger tuh.

**Cika**: Ini udah lanjut, maaf lama.

**EDE**: Emang ini Gaje banget.

**NaruDemi**: Mudah-mudah'an bisa.

**Guest2**: Ini udah lebih panjang kan?

**abrakadabral**: Terimakasih udah mau nunggu.

**lavenderchiha**: Ini sudah lanjut.

**aina** **freedom**: Semoga saja yah..

**sasuhina** **lovers**: Terimakasih udah suka.

**minami**: Iya dia bakal benci Sasu!

**kery**: Belum bisa mastiin jumlah chapternya.

**kuran**: Gaara? Kayaknya susah deh.

**keta**: Endingnya masih lama.

**yuichan**: Sekarang udah update.

**no** **name** **1221**: Ini chap barunya.

**yuka**: Ini sudah lanjut.

**Renata**: Ini lanjutannya, maaf lama.

**Guest3**: Maaf yah ga bisa cepat.

**Cassy** **Dy** **Hime**: Siiippp.

**Maaf updatenya lamaaaaaa. Maaf maaf maafffffffff. Writer block itu sangat menyebalkan, huhuhu :'). Ok gimana dengan chapter ini. Aku udah panjangin wordnya loh, hhe. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Maaf jika ada salah kata atau salah nyebut nama, saya manusia biasa loh. Yang review login silahkan cek PM. Terimakasih semuanya sudah RnR :D, see you bye-bye **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hallooo..." Sapaan ceria dari lelaki pirang itu menghampiri ke tiga orang yang disibukan dengan sebuah perdebatan. Semua pandangan otomatis memperhatikan kearahnya yang masih santai dengan cengiran dan sesekali menguap lebar.

Kerutan dahi semakin banyak menghiasi wajah cantik gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sudah cukup kesal dia menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke, kini muncul lelaki pemabuk yang seenaknya saja berbicara bahwa dia ingin menemaninya untuk tinggal serumah. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Kau masih mabuk haah!" Suara itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup kuat untuk sebuah bentakan dan ancaman.

"Naruto?" Uchiha Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat sang sahabat yang keluar dari rumah yang sama dengan yang di tinggali Hinata dan gadis yang ngajak ribut padanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Yo!" Lambaian tangan kembali diberi sebagai sapaan, mengacuhkan begitu saja pertanyaan serta kekesalan sang gadis merah muda.

"_Great_! Si pemaksa dan pemabuk adalah dua orang yang sudah mengenal. Selanjutnya, skenario apalagi yang akan kalian lakukan? Bertingkah jadi pasangan _gay_?"

"Kenapa kau begitu _sensitive_? Padahal semalam kau terlihat manis saat menolongku."

"Sudah diam saja," Sakura menginterupsi. Lalu pandangannya kembali fokus pada Sasuke, "Dan Kau Tuan, dari pada kau membawa Hinata, lebih baik bawa saja temanmu yang hampir ditipu jalang! Dia benar-benar sudah merepotkanku." Dengan berapi-api Sakura menegaskan sembari hendak menarik tangan Hinata, namun tangan kekar didepannya lebih cepat. Gadis berambut panjang itu sudah ada dalam genggamannya. Kini sudah ada tepat di belakangnya. Terlihat sedikit meringis karena cengkraman yang menjepit.

"Hey, kau!" Tangan yang bebas menepis telunjuk yang di sodorkan Sakura di depan wajahnya. "Jangan seenaknya melayangkan telunjuk di depan wajahku, jika kau tidak ingin aku memotong tanganmu!" ancamnya dengan serius. Tercetak jelas dalam kilatan di mata hitamnya. Membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam, seolah tunduk pada nada perintah mutlak. Bahkan bagi Naruto sekalipun yang sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Yeaah, bagi Naruto, kekesalan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang paling di hindarinya karena akan menghasilkan dampak yang cukup buruk. Mungkin sangat buruk jika kemarahannya sudah sampai tingkat maksimal.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Aku tidak ingin tahu dan tidak tertarik untuk itu. Tapi, ini adalah bisnis! Kau! Yang tidak tahu apapun soal dunia ini lebih baik diam dan menurut saja. Jadi, berhentilah egois atau kau akan membuat semuanya semakin buruk, bagimu atau Hinata." Ancaman itu bukan sekedar kata. Terdapat nada serius yang dilontarkan. Begitu menggema dan tercetak jelas. Membuat gadis itu bungkam bagai tak bersuara.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang egois disini adalah kau." Hinata yang dari tadi diam saja kini angkat bicara. Tak terima Sasuke berbicara seperti itu pada sahabatnya.

"Dalam bisnis, tidak ada yang namanya egois. Yang ada hanya menang dan kalah, untung dan rugi. Cepat ucapkan salam perpisahanmu, setelah itu kita pergi." Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu melepaskan tangan Hinata sejenak untuk membiarkan gadis itu memberi salam perpisahan pada Sakura. Tak di sia-siakan, sebuah pelukan hangat langsung menghantam tubuh itu. Dapat dirasakan kedua raga itu bergetar, mencoba menahan tangis di depan para lelaki brengsek ini, pikirnya.

"Ini tidak akan lama, aku berjanji akan cepat kembali."

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja. Jika dia berbuat jahat, potong saja kemaluannya." Satu anggukan serta kikikan kecil menjadi respon ditengah situasi sulit ini. Sementara di sisi lain Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak meledak karena mendengar kalimat itu. Dan berhasil, tawanya tidak jadi meledak karena _death glare _dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan menelponmu setiap hari. Jangan khawatir, jangan telat makan juga." Setelah mengucapkan itu, pelukan keduanya terlepas.

Matanya menatap rumah di depannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Senyum terukir sekali lagi untuk sahabatnya, setelah itu dia membalikan badan. Memulai langkah pertama menjalani kehidupannya di luar rumah, tanpa Sakura. Sejujurnya ini tak bisa di percaya karena sejak kejadian waktu itu dia tak pernah terpisah dari Sakura sejauh ini. Kini ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya. Bisakah dia melakukan bisnis ini? Apa semuanya akan berjalan lancar? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mendadak hinggap di pikirannya. Namun saat matanya menatap ke depan. Saat sebuah tangan terulur untuk menjemputnya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri untuk bisa melakukannya. Untuk cepat menyelesaikan semua bisnis yang diciptakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning! AU, OOC, TYPO, dll._

.

.

Mobil itu melaju lancar di atas jalanan aspal. Tidak lambat, namun tidak juga agul-agulan.

Tidak ada percakapan berarti selama lima belas menit mereka ada di dalam mobil. Bahkan tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari keduanya. Sasuke tenang dengan setir mobilnya, dan Hinata memejamkan mata dengan _earphone _di telinganya.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil yang di tumpangi keduanya memasuki kawasan Apartemen elit. Melaju sebentar lalu memasuki tempat parkiran. Tidak terlalu banyak mobil berjajar, namun ada beberapa yang terparkir elit disana.

Sadar mobil sudah berhenti, Hinata pun membuka matanya. Lalu keluar mengikuti lelaki itu. Tangannya menarik koper berisi beberapa pakaian dan barangnya. Sementara langkahnya terus mengikuti Sasuke. Pertama mereka memasuki pintu utama, lalu berjalan menuju lorong dan memasuki lift. Jari itu menekan simbol panah atas, lalu menekan angka lima. Setelah itu, lift pun terangkat otomatis ke atas.

Dalam semua proses itu, keduanya masih setia membisu. Mungkin bagi keduanya itu bukan hal penting, atau mungkin juga karena tidak tahu topik apa yang harus dibicarakan jika mereka membuka mulut.

Sampai di depan pintu, Sasuke menekan beberapa angka yang di lansir sebagai kata sandi. Setelah itu pintu terbuka tanpa hambatan, dan mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya. Manik _lavender _itu sedikit tertarik untuk melihat sekeliling. Tidak terlalu banyak properti namun cukup rapih dan bersih.

"Ini kamarku, dan hari ini akan menjadi kamarmu juga." Akhirnya salah satu dari dua suara manusia terdengar. Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu kamar untuk menunjukannya kepada Hinata. Lalu masuk ke dalam dan masih di ikuti dari belakang oleh gadis itu.

"Kau hanya punya satu kamar? Bukankah kau orang kaya." Sebuah sindiran terlontar pelak. Menghasilkan sebuah senyuman miring dan decihan kecil.

"Kau punya masalah jika se kamar denganku? Bukankah ini sama saja dengan di Hotel. Lagi pula ini adalah Apartemen minimalis. Kalau kau ingin rumah besar, kita bisa tinggal di Mansion Uchiha? Jadi istriku mungkin?"

"Apakah ini kode lamaran tidak langsung?" Kakinya melangkah melewati Sasuke yang sedari tadi ada di depannya. Menghampiri tempat tidur disana. Lalu ia duduk dia atas kasur dengan badan mengahadap Sasuke yang masih di ujung pintu. "Atau kau sedang mencoba simulasi pasangan pengantin baru yang bahagia? Jangan membuatku tertawa, wajahmu bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain bahagia."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Tangannya lalu merogoh ke saku celana, mengambil ponsel di dalam sana. Langkahnya berjalan menghampiri Hinata lalu memberikan ponsel itu.

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa, aku tidak peduli. Dan pakailah ponsel ini selama kau tinggal denganku. Aku tidak mau ada gangguan." Ponsel itu berpindah tangan ke tangan Hinata. Sasuke berjalan keluar pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

"Keluar!" Sebuah teriakan di sertai dorongan di dapatkan oleh Naruto. Lelaki itu tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan di usir oleh orang yang menyelamatkannya. Sebenarnya sih semalam dia masih ingat sedikit-sedikit tentang orang yang menyelamatkannya dari jalang yang mau merampoknya itu.

"Hey! Kenapa kau mengusirku? Padahal semalam kau begitu baik menolongku." Sembari menunggu penjelasan, tangannya sibuk menepis dorongan-dorongan gadis itu pada tubuhnya.

"Karena kau temannya lelaki yang sudah membawa sahabatku."

"Hey, kenapa kau begitu rasis! Ini juga diskriminasi."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ayolaaah! Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau sendirian."

"Itu hanya alasan. Sekarang cepat pergi pemabuk sialan!"

**Braak!**

Pintu di banting dengan keras setelah berhasil membuat lelaki itu keluar dari rumah. Sakura menghela napas dengan tangan yang terus mengurut-urut dahinya. Pusing. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua yang terjadi. Pertama Hinata yang di paksa pergi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua, temannya yang tak lain orang yang mabuk semalam itu terus memaksa ingin tinggal dengannya. Gadis itu sekarang menyesal menyelamatkan—err siapa tadi? Naruto katanya? Yah apapun itu. Kenapa takdir begitu aneh?

Suara gedoran dari luar masih terdengar. Naruto masih berjuang agar si gadis mau membukakan pintu.

"Hey kau, tolonglah aku. Sebenarnya aku sedang dalam masalah karena kejadian semalam. Biarkan aku tinggal disini." Naruto berusaha membujuk sambil mencoba mencolok-colok matanya agar mengeluarkan air mata.

"Minta bantuan pada temanmu itu."

"Dia mana mau di ganggu sekarang. Di sedang bersenang-senang dengan temanmu."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah ke rumah orang tuamu."

"Mana mungkin. Semalam aku sudah di usir orang tuaku. Kau pikir kenapa aku mabuk berat begitu."

Kini tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari Sakura. Pikirannya masih menimbang-nimbang tentang kejujuran ucapan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Suara cempreng lelaki pirang itu melemah, berganti dengan lirih. "Sebenarnya semalam..."

Kedua punggung itu bersandar. Saling membelakangi di balik pintu. Walau tak bertatap, cerita yang di bawakan sang lelaki mampu menyedot perhatian sang gadis. Dia yang tadi gaduh jadi diam. Seolah dibuat setia oleh _history _si pemabuk semalam.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba. Keduanya benar-benar tidur dalam satu kasur yang sama. Berbagi selimut. Di tengah lampu temaram itu, manik _lavender _terbuka. Tubuhnya bangkit dari berbaring menjadi terduduk.

Sebuah lirikan tertuju pada jam kecil diatas meja.

**01.14 AM**, sudah lewat tengah malam. Hinata menghela napas.

Lalu ia melirik pada lelaki yang tidur di sampingnya. Entah apa yang diinginkannya membawa Hinata kesini. Jika hanya persetubuhan, tentu dia akan melakukannya seharian ini, atau saat lelaki itu pulang entah dari mana. Tapi tidak, Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dia hanya membuka pintu, dan berbaring disisinya. Benar, Hinata tahu itu karena dia memang belum tidur dari tadi. Tepatnya tidak bisa.

Dia hanya memejamkan mata saja untuk menipu Sasuke. Buka karena dia tidak mau memberi _service _atau apapun itu, dia hanya tidak ingin terlalu banyak berkomunikasi dengannya. Rasanya masih kurang nyaman saja. Dan salah satunya ini. Untuk tidur saja susah sekali.

Menapakan kaki di lantai, Hinata pun bergegas dari kasur. Berjalan perlahan agar tak membangunkannya. Membuka pintu, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa dan memejamkan matanya disana. Tempatnya kurang nyaman, tapi keadaannya jauh lebih baik.

Si rambut panjang pun terlelap.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan santai ke arah dapur. Dengan wajah yang kusut dan rambut berantakan (karena memang baru bangun dari tidurnya) dia masih sedap di pandang mata. Tangannya meraih gagang lemari es, mengambil air putih di dalamnya. _Onyx_-nya diam-diam melirik pada seseorang yang sedang duduk menghadap meja makan. Dengan sepiring _omelete _dan se cangkir susu hangat yang menemaninya.

"Kau membuat sepiring _omelete_?"

"Aku hanya buat satu piring. Kau kan kaya jadi telpon saja makanan siap saji. Aku disini bukan pembantumu, jadi jangan harap aku mau memasak untukmu."

Demi apapun lelaki itu tidak suka dengan ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau lah yang pertama kali selalu menyombongkan diri atas kekayaanmu." Setelah itu Hinata berlalu begitu saja dengan cangkir susu hangatnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kesal dengan piring kosong bekas _omelete_.

.

.

Ponsel itu melekat di indra pendengarannya, dibantu tangan sebagai penyangga. Sebuah suara yang berasal dari kejauhan muncul dan hinggap disana.

_"Kau yakin baik-baik saja 'kan?"_

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

_"Tapi kenapa kau menggunakan nomor baru?"_

"Memangnya apa lagi..." Hinata memutar bola matanya saat ingat betapa egoisnya kelakuan Sasuke.

_"Uuuh sial! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya sekarang juga."_

Terdengar suara geraman kesal dari Sakura di ujung sana. Sementara Hinata cukup terkikik geli mendengarnya. Lalu di tengah percakapan terdengar sebuah peringatan dari benda elektronik itu. Hinata melihat ponselnya, ternyata baterainya akan segera habis.

"_Sorry, _baterai ponselnya mau habis, lagi pula ini juga sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur," ujar Hinata.

_"Baiklah, tapi besok kita telponan lagi yah."_

"Ok. Selamat malam."

_"Malam."_

Dengan senyum sumringah, Hinata menutup panggilan itu. Dengan segera pula ia mengisi baterai ponselnya. Dan sebelum Sasuke pulang, ia cepat-cepat berbaring. Tidak terasa, sudah hampir satu minggu dia berada disini, dan semuanya masih sama saja seperti hari pertama. Sasuke tak menyentuhnya. Hinata pindah tidur di sofa dan dia bikin sarapan sendiri. Keduanya jarang berkomunikasi juga. Masih tidak ada yang berubah sejauh ini. Aah dia berharap akan terus seperti ini sampai akhir batas waktu yang di tentukan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari depan ketika ia tengah memikirkan tentang kehidupannya di apartemen Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menarik selimut dan berpura-pura memejamkan mata.

Berhasil. Sampai sekarang Sasuke tak pernah curiga dengan kebiasaannya ini. Saat dia masuk dia akan mengganti baju dan langsung tidur, terkadang mandi dulu seperti sekarang. Dan akhirnya dia berbaring disisi Hinata. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas, ia pun menjalankan ritual malamnya seperti biasa untuk tidur di sofa.

Tubuhnya sudah berbaring dan kini sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sofa yang menjadi tempat tidur barunya itu. Setelah menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi badannya, Hinata pun bersiap untuk tidur.

_Plip._

Sebuah kejutan terjadi. Lampu mati menghampiri. Semua berubah menjadi gelap walau tanpa ia menutup mata. Sial! Kalau begini mana bisa tidur. Ponselnya juga sedang di _charge _di kamar. Padahal tidak ada hujan dan petir menyambar, kenapa bisa mati lampu? Beginikan fasilitas apartemen mewah? Diam-diam Hinata mencemooh.

Berdiri kembali, Hinata mencoba meraba-raba ruangan kosong di depannya. Takut-takut ada yang ia senggol saat berjalan. Dia tidak bisa tidur saat gelap, salah satu kelemahannya. Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya lagi ke dalam kamar. Mungkin ada lebih dari dua puluh persen daya baterai dalam ponselnya. Ia harap itu cukup untuk meneranginya selama mati lampu.

_**Praanngg!**_

Benar 'kan dia menyenggol sesuatu. Sepertinya hiasan kaca. Entahlah, mana peduli dia akan hal itu sekarang. Yang paling ia takutkan adalah...

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan." Sorotan lampu dari sebuah senter mengarah tepat di wajah Hinata. Dan tepat seperti yang di takutkannya, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya, sambil mengarahkan senter itu ke lantai untuk melihat benda yang jatuh itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tak ada basa-basi soal hiasan kaca yang di pecahkan Hinata. Dengan _to the point_ Sasuke langsung menyecarnya dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Aku dari dapur," jawabnya bohong. Lelaki bermata hitam itu tak bertanya lagi. Sampai akhirnya cahaya senter itu tak sengaja melintas ke arah sofa. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat sebuah selimut dan bantal ada disana. Sementara Hinata langsung membuang wajah sambil merutuk karena kebohongannya ketahuan.

"Kau tidur di sofa?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidur di sofa?!" Pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan untuk ke dua kalinya—lebih menekan dan menuntut.

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak hari pertama."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mengedikan kepala. Kini menatap lurus dengan berani pada orang di depannya.

"Kau pikir aku mau tidur dengan orang yang sudah melakukan hal buruk kepadaku? Jangan bercanda! Aku bahkan merasa sesak berada di satu ruangan denganmu." Nada suara itu mulai meninggi saat ia memberi alasan atas bangkangan yang dia lakukan. "Kau tahu? Saat kau memberikan tanda-tanda merah menjijikan itu di seluruh tubuhku. Itu menyakitkan, rasanya aku ingin membakar tubuhku sendiri." Tangannya memegangi leher. Pikirannya melayang pada malam itu, saat Sasuke dengan seenaknya melanggar semua yang sudah di tentukannya. Saat dia memaksakan menempelkan tanda merah itu.

Tubuhnya jadi gemetar karenanya. Ia mulai ketakutan dan mulai menggosok-gosokan tangannya ke leher putih itu. Membuat warna merah dan perih tercipta. Sasuke yang semula kesal berubah menjadi khawatir melihat keadaan gadis di depannya. Ia mencoba menenangkannya sambil menghentikan tangan Hinata yang menyakiti kulitnya, walau itu tidak berhasil.

Senter terjatuh.

Hilang akal, lelaki itu pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang gadis. Menghilangkan erangan frustasi namun menimbulkan desahan tertahan karena lumatan di dalamnya. Hinata pun tenang saat ciuman itu sudah terlepas.

Dengan hanya cahaya senter yang temaram, keduanya bertatapan. Tangan kekar sang pria menyentuh tiap warna merah karena gesekan tadi. "Tenanglah, kau bisa kesakitan." Gadis itu tak menjawab. Tatapannya terus terpaku pada mata kelam sang Uchiha. Sorotannya semakin dalam. Hinata tidak tahu apa arti dari kilat itu.

Tangan yang tadi menyentuh bercak merah di leher kini beralih menuju tulang rahang, ke dagu, lalu berakhir dengan belaian di bibir. Lembut namun penuh gairah, tapi juga ada ke gundahan.

Pada akhirnya, bibir itu kembali meraup miliknya. Rakus namun tak se kasar waktu itu. Lembut, lidah itu masuk menyentuh seisi rongga mulutnya. Dan entah sejak kapan tangan sang lelaki sudah beralih menuju tengkuknya. Menekan, seolah mengundang sang wanita untuk ikut dalam kehangatan yang walau sedikit canggung dengan keadaan tapi ia menyanggupi undangan untuk permainan itu.

Ciuman itu di akhiri dengan kecupan-kecupan singkat pada bercak merah luka hasil gesekan kasar tadi.

"Tidurlah di kamar." Setelah mengambil senter, Sasuke pun menuntun Hinata untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Tak ada kata yang terlontar darinya. Seolah semua kemarahannya tadi langsung terbuang oleh perlakuan Sasuke. Tiba di kamar, gadis itu berbaring namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya duduk di tepi ranjang. Menunggui Hinata sampai benar-benar terlelap. Dan setelah membenarkan selimut sang gadis, lelaki itu pun keluar. Mengambil alih tempat tidur Hinata sebelumnya.

Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, tapi malam itu Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

_TBC_

_._

_._

_Mungkin gaya tulisan saya sedikit berubah dari yang terakhir kali saya nulis fanfic ini. Apakah kalian menyadarinya? Mudah-mudahan tidak menganggu yah..._

_Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah RnR. Maaf untuk semua kesalahan kata yang tercipta tanpa sengaja._


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning inside, DLDR!_

.

.

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat. Sasuke pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa pegal. Sepertinya tidur di sofa tidak terlalu cocok untuk tubuhnya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar buruk. Diam-diam dia memuji bagaimana Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja jika setiap malam dia tidur di sofa seperti ini. Lelaki itu menghela napas. Mungkin Sasuke harus membeli sebuah kasur baru untuknya nanti.

Memutuskan untuk berdiri, Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum. Seperti biasa Hinata sudah ada disana terlebih dahulu dengan roti bakar dan cokelat panas yang menjadi sarapannya kali ini.

Mengernyitkan dahi, Sasuke yang akan mengambil minum mengurungkan niatnya kala melihat satu porsi roti bakar lain tersaji di meja makan. Beserta cokelat panas juga. "Kau membuat dua porsi?" tanyanya.

"Aku membuat terlalu banyak. Kau bisa memakannya jika mau." Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih. Namun dalam hati ia mengejek ucapan gadis itu. Jelas-jelas Hinata sengaja membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Uuh, apa ini sebuah kemajuan?

Tangannya menarik kursi di samping Hinata, lalu Sasuke duduk disana. Tepat menghadap roti bakar itu. "Aku lebih suka jus untuk sarapan dari pada cokelat panas."

"Di kulkasmu masih ada buah-buahan. Buat saja sendiri." Wanita itu meminum tegukan terakhir cokelat panasnya. "Aku sudah selesai sarapan." Lalu ia berdiri dari kursi hendak pergi dari sana. Sebelum tangan besar itu menarik dan menghentikan langkahnya. Membuatnya kini terduduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke.

"Apa?" sengit Hinata. Sasuke tak mengindahkan ekspresi itu.

"Apa aku perlu membayar untuk sarapan ini?"

"Aku tidak keberatan menerima uang untuk itu."

Lengkungan tipis terpatri di bibir lelaki itu. Wajahnya mendekat. Ia membenturkan kecupan singkat di bibir merona itu. "Aku tidak bilang bayarannya adalah uang." Kembali Sasuke menyeringai. Sementara Hinata hanya mendengus saja. Segera ia bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke. Namun sebelum melangkah lagi, seruan Sasuke kembali menghentikannya.

"Duduk! Temani aku sarapan." Jelas itu sebuah perintah. Malas berdebat, akhirnya Hinata pun kembali duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya.

Dia terdiam selama proses sarapan pelanggannya itu. Sikapnya terlihat biasa walau semalam mereka terlibat sebuah pertengkaran karena hal sepele. Itu bukan keingininannya, siapa yang membesar-besarkan coba. Hinata jelas tidak mau disalahkan karena hal itu. Walau akhirnya ia tidur di ranjang. Saat pagi datang tak disangka malah Sasuke yang tidur di sofa. Hinata ingat ekspresi wajah lelaki itu saat tidur tadi, terlihat tidak nyaman. Namun kembali wanita itu mencoba bersikap biasa. Tidak mau repot-repot merasa bersalah karena ini. Dia tidak menyuruhnya tidur di sofa walau pada akhirnya dia membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasuke. Entah untuk tujuan apa, Hinata sediri tidak mengerti.

Mug berisi cokelat panas itu kini sudah kosong. Walau katanya tidak suka tapi isinya habis tak tersisa. Hinata mencibir dalam hati. Dasar munafik.

Karena sarapan Sasuke sudah selesai, Hinata hendak pergi lagi dari sana. Itu niat awalnya.

"Apa kau bosan berada di Apartemen?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduk. Sementara Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Mau ke suatu tempat?"

Hinata menoleh, "Kau mengajakku?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya negosiasi." Wanita itu memutar bola matanya. Memang apa bedanya. Sialan.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Terimakasih." Kakinya berjalan, mulai meninggalkan dapur.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah mengajak temanmu yang berambut merah muda itu untuk ikut." Hinata kembali dibuat berhenti oleh kalimat lelaki itu. Di sisi lain Sasuke berhasil mengakhiri negosiasinya dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

.

.

"Apa ini?!" Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi. Di depannya berdiri Sakura. Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi Naruto yang menemaninya lah yang jadi masalah. Oke, mari kita jelaskan keadaan mereka lebih dulu.

Beberapa waktu lalu saat Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat Hinata menyetujui karena adanya syarat Sakura yang ikut. Mereka tidak ke rumah Hinata dulu untuk menjemput Sakura karena Sasuke bilang bahwa Sakura sudah di perjalanan. Hinata percaya saja dan sampai akhirnya ia tiba di tempat ini mendapati sahabatnya bersama Naruto yang cukup dengan modal nyengir untuk menjawab ke bingungan Hinata.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bersamanya?" Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Apa ini ulahmu?" tuduhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Itu benar Hinata." Sakura memotong. Ia mendekati Hinata. "Pertama-tama aku sangat merindukanmu. Bolehkan kita berpelukan terlebih dulu." Tawaran manis itu tidak bisa di tolak. Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura. Memberi pelukan erat disana.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau selalu bilang itu setiap telpon."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Di telpon dan bertemu langsung kan beda." Senyuman riang itu di balas oleh Hinata dengan hal yang sama. Namun lengkungan di bibir itu tidak bertahan lama kala ia mengingat kembali hal lain yang masih menjadi tanda tanya di benaknya.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa datang bersamanya?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Naruto. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tersenyum seadanya. Ada sedikit rasa tak enak hati mengunggah uluh hati.

"Sebenarnya sejak hari kau pergi dia juga tinggal bersamaku." Sedikit takut-takut gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengatakannya. Di sisi lain Hinata yang mendengar terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Apa?! Kenapa begitu? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Dan hey kau baru mengatakannya sekarang." Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus mengalir dengan nada khawatir. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh pundak atau melihat-lihat bagian tubuh Sakura, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk disana.

Kembali Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini 'kan?!" Sasuke menatap sengit. Tak percaya ia menjadi pelampiasan atas segala tuduhan itu.

"Kau menuduhku? Yang tinggal bersama temanmu itu si Dobe!"

"Karena dia temanmu makanya aku menuduhmu!"

"Kau sadar sudah menuduh siapa?!"

"Aah kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar. Aku ingin cepat makan."

"Disaat seperti ini masih ingat makan. Dasar egois."

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku. Perutku mana bisa berkompromi dengan pertengkaran mereka."

"Dari awal semua ini memang salahmu. Harusnya aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu tinggal."

"Aku akan mengusir kalian jika semua kekacauan ini tidak selesai dalam lima detik."

Suara bariton menyapa diantara keributan itu. Semua pandangan otomatis mengarah pada sumber suara. Dia ambang pintu tengah berdiri lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata malas menatap mereka. Disampingnya seorang perempuan berambut pirang memberi senyum hangat pada para tamunya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Nara."

.

.

Uchiha, Nara, Uzumaki adalah tiga keluarga yang memiliki hubungan cukup erat. Entah itu dalam bisnis atau pun dalam menjalin hubungan kekerabatan satu sama lain. Terbukti dengan adanya tiga orang yang bersahabat ini. Sebenarnya mereka lebih senang di panggil kumpulan orang brengsek daripada sahabat.

Mengenai keributan tadi. Pertengkaran ke empat orang itu berakhir setelah penjelasan Sakura mengenai Naruto pada Hinata. Sahabatnya mencoba mengerti dengan alasan itu. Sementara Sasuke dan Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto. Sementara si wanita pirang—Nara Temari tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena memang tidak mengerti seluk beluk permasalahan.

Kini bersama dengan Hinata, Sakura dan Temari, tiga sahabat itu berkumpul di halaman belakang keluarga Nara. Tidak terlalu luas. Namun halaman yang di dominasi warna hijau dari tumbuhan dan pepohonan itu cukup membawa suasana yang lebih sejuk dan sedikit damai mungkin? Setidaknya karena itu empat orang yang tadi hampir adu mulut terlihat lebih baik.

"Seenaknya menggunakan tempatku. Bertengkar, dan kau bahkan tidak membawa bahan-bahan apapun untuk rencana Barbeque ini. Ini bukan merepotkan lagi, tapi tak tahu malu." Si tuan rumah—Nara Shikamaru mengeluh sambil membawa panggangan dari arah rumah. Ia membawanya ke dekat meja dengan semua bahan masakan di atasnya. Disana Nara Temari sedang berdiri menunggu.

"Jangan mengeluh. Kita harus jadi tuan rumah yang baik."

"Baik jika tamu yang datang juga baik. Yang minta maaf atas keributan tadi cuma dua wanita itu." Lirik Shikamaru pada dua orang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat istrinya. Masih merasa tak enak hati, Hinata dan Sakura kembali meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Namun segera Temari menggeleng dan bilang bahwa itu bukan masalah yang besar.

"Santai saja, dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Ujarnya pada Hinata dan Sakura. Mendengar itu Shikamaru hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Bukan di bela malah di salahkan. Memang para wanita itu makhluk yang luar biasa.

Manik hitamnya melirik pada dua lelaki yang sedang duduk santai dengan wajah polos bagai tanpa dosa.

"Oh lihatlah para manusia brengsek ini sedang menikmati pesta teh nya."

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru dengan mengangkat kedua gelas teh mereka ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Membuat si tuan rumah semakin geram saja melihatnya. Berdebat bukan pilihan untuk menghadapi dua makhluk ini. Sebelum selesai bicara, dia pasti sudah mati karena kelelahan menghadapi dua orang itu.

"Disini tidak ada pembantu, aku juga mempunyai beberapa racun di rumah. Jadi jika kalian masih mau selamat saat pulang nanti maka bantulah aku mempersiapkan semuanya." Kalimat itu terdengar seperti candaan semata. Namun Sasuke dan Naruto tahu tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki yang di kenal jenius itu berakhir dengan gurauan. Keduanya masih ingat betul saat Shikamaru marah dan bilang akan menghancurkan barang-barang kesukaannya. Masih jelas di benak hari itu Uchiha Sasuke mengerang frustasi karena mobil sport barunya menjadi besi lempengan karena di timpa benda berat. Sementara Naruto meraung-raung penuh air mata kala melihat koleksi _action figure_-nya berakhir di tong sampah dengan api yang membakar. Bergidig ngeri, ke duanya buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru. Tidak lucu jika mereka benar-benar mati keracunan karena hal sepele seperti ini.

"Jangan dekat-dekat alat panggang." Tangannya menarik sang istri agar menjauh dari asap-asap itu. Kini Shikamaru yang berada di posisi yang di tempati Temari tadi. Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap selidik sang suami.

"Aku harus mempersiapkannya sebelum memanggang."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Kau membenci asap."

"Aku lebih benci jika kau dan dia mengalami masalah karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap." Temari tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Shikamaru terlihat lebih perhatian saat mengetahui kehamilannya. Itu tidak buruk, walau kadang jika dilakukan berlebihan terasa menyebalkan juga. Temari mengangguk menyetujui keinginan suaminya untuk menjauh dari sana.

Dua lelaki lainnya sudah ada di meja yang sama. Sasuke mengambil pisau yang di gunakan Hinata untuk mengiris sayuran. Sementara Naruto mengambil apel yang hendak di potong Sakura.

"Kalian mengatur meja dan piring saja. Kami yang akan menyiapkan semuanya disini," tutur Shikamaru.

"Kalian bisa melakukannya?" Kini Sakura yang terlihat ragu.

"Diantara kita bertiga, hanya si Dobe seorang yang tahu makan saja." Hinata mendengus melihat sikap sombong itu. Sementara Naruto hampir tersedak apel mendengarnya.

"Hey jangan meremehkan aku. Aku paling jago masak ramen dengan tingkat kematangan sempurna." Tidak ada yang mempedulikan. Tiga wanita itu sudah mundur teratur untuk melihat kebolehan memasak dari para lelaki disana.

Sasuke melipat kemeja putihnya sebelum bersiap memotong beberapa sayuran dan daging. Gerakan tangannya cukup lincah dan teratur. Sekilas terlihat seperti chef profesional. Hinata mendecih. Baginya yang terlihat kini adalah Sasuke yang sedang menyombongkan diri dengan segala ke angkuhannya. Mukanya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Disisi lain Naruto yang walaupun tak punya keahlian dalam memasak tapi ia ikut membantu. Disana ia memegang tusuk besi. Tangan lainnya memasukan daging dan sayuran secara bergantian. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola mata. Yah setidaknya dia masih berguna.

Nara Shikamaru sendiri begitu fokus saat memanggang daging-daging itu. Walau terlihat malas tapi dia benar-benar serius memperhatikan tingkat kematangan, pengolesan bumbu, serta tekstur. Temari tersenyum. Sangat niat.

"Ayo, kita juga harus mempersiapkan meja lain dengan piring dan lainnya." ajakan Temari di sambut oleh anggukan keduanya. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju meja segi panjang yang letaknya di bawah pepohonan.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah bersahabat cukup lama." Temari memulai pembicaraan kembali sembari menata benda-benda disana.

"Kami adalah teman masa kecil." Sakura yang memegang piring menjawab dengan antusias. Sementata Hinata hanya mengangguk, tersenyum seperlunya. Ia merasa masih canggung untuk bersikap akrab. Tidak seperti Sakura yang supel, Hinata lebih tertutup dan membatasi diri. Terkadang dia merasa bersalah karena sikapnya ini. Padahal Temari sudah sangat baik dan begitu sopan, ramah juga. Tapi masih terasa sulit untuk mencoba akrab. Dia harap jika di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi ia bisa bersikap lebih baik dari ini.

"Maaf kak Temari, apa kau sudah lama menikah? Maksudku kau kelihatan masih muda dan suamimu juga kelihatan seumuran dengan para lelaki itu." Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut merah muda itu jadi ingin lebih tahu tentang kehidupan wanita berambut pirang itu. Lagipula tidak enak juga kalau harus tiba-tiba diam karena kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Mungkin sekitar empat bulan."

Hinata meletakkan dua buah botol anggur disana. "Saya tidak sengaja mendengar kalau anda sedang hamil. Selamat yah." Dengan tulus ucapan itu terlontar. Temari terkikik geli mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kau itu formal sekali. Santai saja, ekspresimu tadi kaku sekali." Sendok, pisau dan garpu di tata dengan baik. "Tapi terimakasih ucapan selamatnya." Senyuman kembali terukir. Dari hal itu pembicaraannya ketiganya mulai berkembang. Dimulai dari berita terkini atau sekedar gosip. Kecanggungan yang tadi sempat menyelimuti pun hilang begitu saja. Selingan tawa serta kikikan geli kini yang datang menghampiri.

Begitu asyiknya mereka bercengkrama sampai tak sadar kalau para lelaki sudah selesai memasak semuanya.

Api dari panggangan sudah padam. Hidangan pun sudah di sajikan. Rasa masakan tak perlu di ragukan. Semua memuji akan kelezatan yang menyapa lidah. Yang paling rakus Naruto. Yang marah karena ke rakusan Naruto adalah Sakura. Pasangan suami istri Nara sibuk melempar kemesraan dalam canda. Seolah bumi hanya milik berdua. Yang terdiam khidmat menikmati makanan hanya Sasuke dan Hinata. Walau terkadang salah satu dari mereka terlihat mencuri pandang pada salah satunya.

.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat. Sampai tak terasa sore datang. Langit hitam mulai sedikit terlihat menggantikan lembayung kuning keemasan itu. Sasuke bergeming melihat Hinata dan yang lainnya berpamitan untuk pulang pada Shikamaru dan Temari. Rencana hari ini tidak sepenuhnya berjalan lancar. Namun setidaknya Hinata tidak terlihat bosan dan bisa tersenyum lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Aku harap kalian mau berkunjung lagi. Rasanya cukup menyenangkan bergaul dengan pacar suamiku." Temari berujar berdasarkan penglihatan dan pengamatan sekilas membuat Sakura menentang keras. Sementara Hinata tak bereaksi. Ia hanya melirik sekilas si bungsu Uchiha tanpa berniat mengkonfirmasi apa yang di katakan Temari. Naruto tidak punya masalah. Dia malah terlihat senang dan mulai bertingkah berpura-pura menjadi seorang pacar dengan merentangkan kedua tangan hendak memeluk Sakura. Namun pukulan gadis itu lebih cepat mendarat di kepalanya.

Keriuhan itu berhenti dengan cepat kala mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dari sana. Satu pelukan terakhir di lakukan dua sahabat itu sebelum benar-benar berpisah. Sakura naik ke atas motor dan pulang bersama Naruto. Sementara Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil. Disana Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan tenang. Tak menunggu waktu lama, mobil pun melaju menerobos jalan raya yang penuh keramaian.

Seperti biasa tidak banyak percakapan diantara keduanya. Bahkan untuk sekedar basa-basi pun tidak ada. Karena keduanya memang orang yang tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Hinata menyandarkan kepala di kursi mobil dengan damai. Sementara Sasuke begitu fokus berkendara. Melihat jalanan yang akan di laluinya.

Sasuke mengintip sekilas Hinata melalu ekor matanya. Terlihat wanita itu memejamkan mata. Entah tidur atau hanya pura-pura saja, dia tidak tahu. Satu yang pasti dia terlihat cukup kelelahan. Atau mungkin dia terlalu banyak makan jadi mengantuk seperti itu. Menebak tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Ia putuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya sejenak.

Malam benar-benar sudah tiba dan lelaki itu masih bergelut di dalam mobil, memperhatikan wanitanya. Dilihat dari tidak ada reaksi saat mobil ini berhenti, sepertinya Hinata benar-benar tertidur. Untuk memastikan, Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Hasilnya sama. Dia masih terlelap walau dengan posisi kurang nyaman karena beberapa kali tubuhnya menggeliat. Tentu saja.

Iringan musik piano yang lembut mengalun bersama gesekan biola syahdu terdengar dari pemutar musik di mobil itu. Mendayu mengundang kantuk. Seolah menjadi soundtrack tidur untuk wanita ini.

Lebih dekat, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah itu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih terlihat mempesona seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya. Sasuke tidak ingin bersikap munafik. Dari awal dia memang menyukai keindahan fisik wanita ini. Kecantikannya benar-benar seperti anugerah yang menjerat setiap mata yang melihat. Walaupun sikap yang di tunjukan wanita ini tidak selaras dengan keindahan yang ia punya. Siapa sangka dengan wajah yang terlihat polos dia punya sikap dingin dan agak keras kepala. Sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang yang mau repot-repot memperhatikan sikap orang lain. Pengecualian untuk Hinata, karena dia memang menarik.

Hembusan napas saling menerpa kulit. Jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis. Sasuke tak bergeming, seperti terkena hipnotis. Pandangannya terus menelusuri setiap lekukan yang ada di wajah yang sedang tertidur itu. Mata, hidung, kening, bibir bahkan jumput rambut di pinggiran wajah tak terlewat.

Entah karena terlalu lama memperhatikan atau memang Sasuke terlalu banyak minum anggur di rumah Shikamaru, fisiknya tergerak untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Napas keduanya tercampur kala bibir itu menyapu, menyentuh benda kenyal serupa. Mungkin Sasuke benar-benar mabuk karena melakukan ini di tempat umum. Dan mungkin apa yang dilakukannya ini bisa termasuk sebuah pelecehan seksual karena melakukannya tanpa pengetahuan lawan jenis di depannya. Tapi siapa peduli, dia kan memang lelaki brengsek yang tak bisa menghentikan ke tertarikannya pada wanita ini.

Malam semakin larut. Mobil itu kembali melaju melanjutkan perjalanan pada tempat yang di tuju. Hingga sudah sampai ke apartemen, Hinata masih tertidur lelap. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia menggendong tubuh itu, menidurkannya di tempat yang lebih nyaman bagi tubuhnya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, sekali lagi Sasuke melihat wajah itu. Rasanya masih belum puas saja. Namun ia tahu Hinata perlu istirahat, dirinya juga. Maka dari itu segera ia keluar dan berjalan menuju sofa. Berbaring disana. Perlahan matanya pun mulai terpejam. Menggelap, lalu terlelap begitu saja dengan semua kelelahan.

Hari ini berakhir dengan cukup baik.

.

TBC

.

F.A.Q

**waow klo boleh tau berubah krna apa ya? jarang nulis lagi kah?** Mungkin terpengaruh oleh gaya penulisan author favorit saya. **Moment SasuHina banyakin ya. **Di chapter ini dibanyakin. **Suka sama feeling yg di bangun. Terutama di cerita ini. **Terimakasih sudah memperhatikan setiap isi cerita yang terkandung di dalamnya. **Rasanya agak aneh. Aku menanti 'rasa' tulisanmu yang dulu. **Sangat sulit untuk terus berada di posisi yang sama karena dasarnya saya emang tidak konsisten. **Gaya penulisan author memang sedikit beda sama yg kemarin tapi nggk gegangu. Ini bahkan tambah bagus. **Terimakasih sudah memperhatikan perkembangan gaya tulis saya. **liat typo. itu agul-agulan ato ugal-ugalan.** Ahaha, maaf saya ini emang orang sunda jadi kebiasaan nyebut ugal-ugalan malah agul-agulan. **Apa sblmnya Hinata mengalami trauma? krna setelah Sasuke cium Hinata dg lembut kok jd tenang Hinatanya. **Coba baca chapter sebelumnya lebih teliti lagi. Hinata hanya membenci hal yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dan sikap Sasuke mencium Hinata hanya agar mencegah Hinata menyakiti dirinya sendiri lebih jauh.** Ada beberapa kata tidak baku.** Sorry, saya tidak sekolah sastra jadi tidak tahu membuat cerita dengan semua kata baku di dalamnya.

_A/N:_

_Spesial chapter ini saya sengaja mengurangi konflik dan memberi banyak adegan atau kesan fluff. Entah kalian menyukainya atau tidak. NaruSaku ada lagi. Dan sengaja juga di selipkan pair ShikaTema soalnya saya emang suka. Semoga kalian juga suka. Kalau gak suka mohon jangan baper, ahaha. Sekian dan terimakasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa._


	7. Chapter 7

Lembaran kertas di periksa dengan teliti. Sasuke tak ingin melewatkan hal se kecil apapun di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa nanti dia bisa saja menandatangi kertas yang bisa menjatuhkan jabatannya atau lainnya. Walaupun perusahaan ini mutlak di kuasai oleh keluarga Uchiha, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang ingin menghancurkannya. Maka dari itu dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan walau hanya satu kata.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah memeriksanya. Aku bisa pastikan tidak ada kesalahan di kertas itu." Shikamaru yang berbicara. Dia menatap malas Sasuke karena begitu teliti sampai membaca berkali-kali berkas yang di berikannya. Shikamaru tidak membenci sifat seperti itu. Justru itu baik. Tapi jika berlebihan ya bikin repot juga karena dia harus nunggu lama.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi orang-orang di belakangmu bisa saja kena sogok oleh pihak musuh kita." Tangannya menandatangani berkas itu. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru. "Lagi pula kita harus belajar. Kau tahu kan kemarin-kemarin cabang Uchiha yang di kelola Shisui hampir bangkrut karena ditipu soal berkas. Aku hanya tidak mau itu terulang lagi."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tangannya mengambil lagi berkas yang tadi ia berikan. "Hari ini setelah makan siang kita akan mengadakan _meeting _dengan Akatsuku _corp_. Jangan lupa."

"Aku tidak akan lupa. Oh iya kau akan ke kantin untuk makan siang?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Aku dibuatkan bekal oleh Temari. Katanya mulai sekarang aku tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Siapa yang menyangka menikah itu akan repot dengan segala aturannya. Sudah aku harus bekerja lagi." Shikamaru menutup sesi ngobrol mereka. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri terduduk disana.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia melirik meja kosong di dekatnya. Naruto sedang di tugaskan ke tempat lain untuk menemui klien. Nampak sepi juga karena biasanya dia selalu mengoceh saat bekerja bersama. Sejujurnya ia jadi cukup bosan dengan rutinitas ini. Dia benar-benar butuh hiburan. Di situasi ini dia malah merasa iri pada Shikamaru. Setidaknya dia masih punya bekal makan siang yang bisa menemani kebosanannya. Terdengar lebay memang. Sudahlah. Pokoknya bagi Sasuke, untuk kali ini saja rasanya Shikamaru memang beruntung.

Eh?

Bukankah dia juga bisa melakukannya.

Senyum tipis terukir kala sebuah ide muncul di otaknya. Tangannya mengambil ponsel mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan kalah dalam hal ini.

.

.

Hinata menatap malas pada layar ponselnya. Bukan layarnya yang jadi masalah, tapi isi pesan yang baru saja sampai. Awalnya dia antusias untuk membuka pesannya. Ia pikir itu dari Sakura. Nyatanya dia mendapati sebuah _spam_.

_Bawakan aku makan siang. Kirimkan sendiri ke perusahaanku._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Apa-apaan pesan itu. Tumben. Aneh juga. Oke mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia sudah mau membuatkan sarapan atau makan malam untuk Sasuke, tapi bekal makan siang? Uh membayangkannya saja cukup menggelikan. Hinata yakin di perusahaan Sasuke minimal ada satu kantin. Mustahil tidak ada. Lalu kenapa dia harus di repotkan dengan perintah itu. Padahal dia pikir dia bisa menjalani minggu terakhir ia tinggal bersama Uchiha bungsu itu di Apartemen ini dengan tenang. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil.

Tangannya menekan tombol _back _untuk menutup aplikasi pesan itu. Ia berpikir, mungkin lebih baik ia memesan makanan cepat saji dan mengirimkannya ke perusahaan. Tapi detik kemudian dia menggeleng, Sasuke pasti akan marah dan kehidupan tenangnya akan hancur. Hinata masih ingat terakhir kali lelaki itu marah. Oh jangan sampai terulang lagi.

Akhirnya wanita berambut panjang itu memutuskan untuk memasak saja. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Membuka lemari es dan melihat sisa bahan makanan yang bisa di masak.

Ia melihat ke dalam. Otaknya memikirkan sesuatu.

Apa yang bisa di masak dengan semua ini?

.

.

_Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning inside, DLDR!_

.

.

Pintu taksi terbuka. Kakinya keluar dari sana. Ucapan terimakasih keluar dari bibir sembari memberikan ongkos jalan.

Kini Hinata berdiri di depan gedung yang tak lain adalah perusahaan Uchiha. Matanya melihat sekeliling yang ada disana. Cukup takjub dengan semua interior yang dipasang di setiap titik dan sudut. Yah, sekarang dia tidak heran saat Uchiha Sasuke bisa menyewanya bahkan sampai membuatnya tinggal se rumah, terlebih lagi dalam waktu sebulan. Dia benar-benar kaya.

Sedikit pemikiran picik terlintas di benaknya.

Mungkin dia harus mengambil lebih banyak aset Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi tidak. Mungkin dia akan mati kesal lebih dulu sebelum mendapatkan aset yang di miliki Sasuke.

Langkahnya melaju ke dalam. Masuk langsung menuju resepsionis. Dia bertanya tentang Sasuke.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" resepsionis itu bertanya. Hinata mengangguk saja agar semua lebih cepat. Sang resepsionis itu menyuruh Hinata menunggu sebentar sementara ia sendiri menghubungi Sasuke lewat telpon. Setelah beberapa saat telpon itu di serahkan pada Hinata.

_"Hinata kau sudah sampai?"_

"Iya. Aku tidak bawa ponsel, jadi aku menghubungi lewat resepsionis."

_"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu. Kau bisa tunggu di Kantin." _Setelah mengiyakan, sambungan telpon pun terputus. Ia memberikan kembali telpon itu pada sang resepsionis.

"Maaf, kantin perusahaan ini di sebelah mana?" Hinata bertanya yang langsung di arahkan olehnya. Setelah mendapat petunjuk Hinata pun berjalan ke arah Kantin. Dengan sebuah _papper bag _berisi makan siang yang di pesan Sasuke.

Tidak butuh waktu lama ia sudah sampai di Kantin. Sasuke sialan. Kantin perusahaan dengan banyak makanan tersedia, dia malah lebih memilih untuk menyusahkan Hinata dengan masakan rumahan. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu sebenarnya.

Ia berjalan ke sebuah meja kosong. Hendak duduk disana. Namun dari arah berlawanan seseorang dengan _coffe cup _di tangan dan tangan lain memegang ponsel tak melihatnya. Satu tabrakan yang cukup keras tak bisa di hindari. Hinata yang tubuhnya lebih kecil terpental jatuh, bersama tasnya. Membuat semua makan siangnya berantakan. Sementara di sisi lain kopi yang di pegang lelaki itu tumpah pada bajunya sendiri. Dia mengumpat keras.

"Sial! Bisakah kau melihat dengan benar? Aku akan _meeting _dan kau—" ucapannya terhenti kala melihat sosok yang di tabraknya. Sosok yang cukup familiar. Sementara Hinata sendiri masih sibuk dengan makan siang yang berhamburan. Dia tak kalah mengumpat.

"Bukankah kau yang salah karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselmu dan tidak melihat jalan! Susah payah aku memasak dan kau—" Hinata menatap kesal orang di depannya. Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan. Yang tadinya sama-sama kesal kini berubah sikap. Hinata yang berubah diam dan lelaki berambut perak yang menyeringai.

"Hidan." Panggilnya pelan. Tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan mantan pelanggannya di tempat ini. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata bangkit. Namun segera di tepis. Hinata masih bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Uuh kau jahat sekali menolak bantuanku. Sepertinya aku akan sakit hati." Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia merapihkan bajunya. Tak peduli dengan keberadaan Hidan.

"Menyenangkan bertemu dengan malaikat sepertimu di tempat ini. Bisakah kita melanjutkan yang waktu itu. Kurasa pasti menggairahkan melakukannya disini."

"Tidak." Tawaran langsung di tolak mentah. Cukup membuat hatinya tersentil. Tidak sebenarnya dia sangat tersinggung.

Tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Ayolah. Kau tidak perlu jual mahal." Satu tarikan dilakukan Hidan. Membuat tubuh Hinata mau tak mau menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak."

Bibir itu tersenyum mengejek. "Kau mau membuatku tertawa? Pelacur sepertimu berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang perawan yang akan diperkosa!" Hinata menatap tajam memberikan ancaman lewat matanya. Namun seolah itu bukan masalah, Hidan melanjutkan aksi selanjutnya. Hendak menciumi leher jenjang itu.

**Plak!**

Tamparan keras menghentikannya. Hidan menatap murka sementara Hinata berjalan untuk meninggalkannya.

"JANGAN LARI JALANG SIALAN! KAU TAK PERLU TAKUT AKU TAKKAN MEMBAYARMU." teriakan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kantin. Dengan pasti semua orang menatap kepada dua orang yang menciptakan kehebohan itu. Hinata berbalik. Melihat tak percaya pada Hidan yang berteriak menyeruakan hal itu. Matanya berkilat. Sedikit berkaca-kaca. Apalagi saat lelaki itu mengambil lembaran uang dari dompetnya.

"Kau jadi pelacur karena uang kan?"

Lembaran uang di genggam.

"Ambil ini!"

Di lempar tepat di wajahnya.

"Ambil ini!"

Lagi.

"Ambil ini PELACUR SIALAN! Berani sekali kau menamparku, haah?! Sekarang rasakanlah semua tatapan rendah yang mengarah padamu."

Matanya masih menatap Hidan. Namun tubuhnya kini sudah bergetar hebat. Tangannya mengepal erat. Bibir bawahnya di gigit menahan desakan dari dalam. Ia tahu seluruh mata yang ada disana kini sedang melihatnya penuh penghinaan. Seharusnya dia baik-baik saja karena memang semua yang dikatakan Hidan adalah kenyataan. Tapi kenapa kali ini dia ingin menangis? Kenapa kali ini dia sangat terluka.

Membalikan badan. Hinata harus segera pergi dari sini. Dia tidak yakin bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Dia hampir mencapai batas.

Dua langkah, kakinya berhenti. Kali ini bukan teriakan Hidan pemicunya, namun seorang lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Menatap ke arahnya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sudah menahan keinginannya untuk menangis sejak tadi. Bahkan saat Hidan menghinanya habis-habisan ia masih mampu menahannya. Tapi ketika melihat Sasuke di depannya, air mata itu turun begitu saja. Mengalir deras bagai air hujan. Tak ada hambatan. Tak ada yang tertahan.

Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Sasuke berjalan ke depan. Berdiri lebih dekat di depannya. Mulutnya hendak membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi Hinata lebih cepat dan mendahuluinya.

"_Sorry_, makan siangmu jadi berantakan." ujarnya sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Berusaha tegar walau sudah terlihat sangat lemah. Sasuke memilih membatalkan semua kata yang hendak di ucapkannya. Ekor matanya melihat makanan yang dibawa Hinata. Ia bisa melihat potongan sushi yang terinjak atau beberapa sayuran yang sudah berantakan begitu saja dilantai.

**Puk!**

Satu tepukan lembut mendarat di kepala Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Bisikan itu terdengar lembut. Sangat lembut sampai membuat Hinata tak mampu melawan walau sebenarnya ia ingin segera pergi dari sana.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata. Satu-satunya target yang tersirat di matanya hanya lelaki itu. Hidan. Tangannya mengepal erat. Emosinya sudah tak bisa lagi di tahan. Ia bahkan tak mendengar Hidan mengoceh ingin memberikan penjelasan. Persetan dengan orang ini yang adalah perwakilan Akatsuki corp yang akan meeting dengannya. Persetan dengan semua orang yang akan melihat kelakuannya ini. Pokoknya siapapun itu Sasuke tidak terima Hinata mendapatkan perlakuan rendahan tadi. Sasuke akan murka.

Satu pukulan keras mendarat tepat di wajah Hidan. Mungkin cukup membuat tulang hidungnya patah dan berdarah. Hidan mengumpat kesal walau tak membalas sedikitpun perlakuan Sasuke. "Ini peringatan ringan untukmu!"

Telunjuk itu dengan pasti menjadi sebuah simbol ancaman dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kembali Hidan hanya bisa mendecih di perlakukan seperti itu oleh tuan rumah.

Sasuke berbalik arah. Kembali berjalan menuju Hinata. Walau belum cukup ia melampiaskan emosi, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa membuat hal ini terus-terusan menjadi sebuah tontonan publik.

Tangan itu melayang. Menggapai pergelangan kecil yang masih bergetar. Menggenggam erat menguatkan. Menarik dari ketakutan. Keduanya keluar dari kerumunan setelah Sasuke memberikan perintah terakhir pada Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Juga _meeting _yang sudah di rencanakan. Walau merepotkan Shikamaru tidak menolak. Ia tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Sasuke yang sedang murka.

Setelah membubarkan kerumunan orang yang sedari tadi menjadikan momen ini sebagai tontonan, matanya menatap pada pria berambut perak yang masih memegangi hidungnya yang masih berdarah.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan disini. _Mr_. Hidan."

.

.

Tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka. Setelah kejadian tadi siang. Saat di mobil maupun setelah mereka pulang ke apartmen. Keduanya membungkam mulut. Sasuke terlalu bingung ingin berbicara apa dan Hinata—entahlah, dia langsung berdiam diri di kamar tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan beberapa panggilan telpon dan email dari Sakura di abaikan begitu saja. Keadaannya mungkin sangat buruk.

Kini Sasuke berdiri di luar kamar. Masih dengan kemeja kerjanya ia memperhatikan Hinata yang berbaring. Kadang mata _lavender _itu terpejam sesaat, kemudian terbuka lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa menebak raut wajahnya. Mungkinkah Hinata mencoba untuk tidur namun tak tertidur juga.

"Kenapa berdiri disana? Kau bisa tidur disini jika mau." Hinata yang memang tahu Sasuke memperhatikannya di ambang pintu membuka mulut. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya saat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri.

"Sejak siang aku belum makan. Kau tadi masak apa?" Sasuke yang awalnya ragu berbicara dengan Hinata kini ikut membuka mulut. Mungkin memang terlihat lebih muda karena Hinata yang memulainya.

Tubuhnya duduk di pinggir kasur. _Onyx _nya menyapu setiap lekukan yang ada di wajah itu.

Selalu cantik.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah bosan melihatnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Masakan rumah biasanya." ujarnya. Mengarahkan wajah ke arah lain, entah kenapa Hinata merasa ragu untuk menatap _onyx _di depannya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan wajah dengan setiap perubahannya itu. Jari-jarinya terulur mendekat. Seperti di tarik begitu saja. Menyentuh helai rambut. Menyelipkannya di bagian telinga. "Aku penasaran dengan rasanya."

Mendecih, Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke. Kali ini ia putuskan ia yang akan beraksi.

Kedua tangannya menarik kemeja Sasuke. Mendorong tubuh itu terlentang di atas kasur. Ia duduk di atas. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menciumi bibir Sasuke. Bukan ciuman biasa, kali ini bisa di bilang Hinata bergerak cukup liar. Ia memainkan lidah di dalam mulut Sasuke. Kecupan-kecupan di bibir bawah. Serta suara desahan menggoda yang sengaja ia buat. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia melepaskan kancing kemeja itu. Satu persatu. Di selingi pula rabaan pada kulit di dada lelaki itu. Begitu sensasional dan menggairahkan.

Biasanya mungkin Sasuke akan suka dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti ini. Tapi kali ini dia memilih diam. Tak membalas sentuhan Hinata. Ia bahkan tak menggerakan sedikitpun bibirnya. Hanya matanya saja yang masih betah memandangi wanita itu.

Paru-paru terdesak. Hinata melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu. Dapat dilihat oleh mata kelam itu napas yang memburu darinya. Dada yang naik turun. Mulut yang basah terbuka mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pipi yang memerah. Semua tersuguh tepat di depannya. Begitu dekat. Namun Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Hinata bertanya penuh tuntutan. Masih dengan napas terengah-engah. Suaranya juga terdengar bergetar. Serak dan seperti penuh beban.

"Menurutmu aku harus bersikap seperti apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Berpura-pura bodoh seolah tak tahu apa yang dirasakan wanita di depannya.

Tangannya hendak menyentuh helaian _indigo _yang terurai. Namun kembali Hinata menepis.

"Seperti pertama kali kita melakukannya. Saat kau benar-benar memperlakukanku sebagai pelacur. Sebagai pemuas napsu. Kau cukup bersikap seperti itu!" Tangan yang ada di dada bidang itu mengepal. "Jangan bersikap baik padaku seolah aku wanita yang pantas mendapatkannya!" Teriakan frustasi itu akhirnya keluar, bersamaan dengan mulainya ia terisak.

"Aku goyah karena sikapmu yang seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa terluka saat mendapat penghinaan tentang pekerjaanku. Harusnya tidak seperti itu! Harusnya aku tidak lemah. Harusnya—tidak—bukan—hh" Tangisnya meledak. Tubuhnya ambruk menindih raga dibawahnya. Isaknya bersembunyi di balik dada. Membasahi daerah sekitarnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Mencoba mendengar tangis itu. Menepuk punggung dengan lembut sembari mendekap berharap itu membantu. Pada dasarnya dia tidak pandai berbicara. Apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Jadi dia hanya bisa melakukan hal ini. Walau mungkin tidak berarti.

Beberapa saat setelah tangis berhenti. Posisi mereka juga berganti. Mereka masih berbaring di kasur yang sama hanya kini mereka tidur berhadapan. Hinata masih enggan menatap Sasuke setelah adegan menangisnya tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin memilikimu." Hinata menoleh saat Sasuke bersuara, "Itu alasanku melakukan semua ini." _Lavender _itu tak berkedip saat melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari mata hitamnya.

Sasuke mendekat. Satu kecupan ia berikan di bibir mungil itu. "Ini aneh. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu." Kecupan itu mendarat lagi. "Seorang diri."

Penegasan di kata terakhir begitu tersirat dalam suaranya. Hinata masih memperhatikan tanpa ada niat membalas setiap ucapannya.

Jemari di genggam erat. Tangan yang lain sibuk bermain dengan rambut panjangnya. "Apa sikapku ini menyakitimu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sendu. Seolah sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

Atmosfir diantara mereka berubah menjadi redup.

Berpikir sejenak. Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kata apa. Iya atau Tidak. Karena sejatinya dia sendiri tidak tahu mana jawaban yang tepat. Apakah dia merasa tersakiti atau malah begitu nyaman. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah bimbang dalam hal ini. Tapi sekarang. Untuk menjawab hal ini saja dia sangat sulit. Apakah tanpa sadar dia sudah melibatkan perasaan dalam pekerjaannya? Mungkin itu memang terjadi.

"Kau diam, mungkin kau memang tersakiti." Kini kecupan mendarat di dahi. "Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Aku akan melepaskanmu."

Tidak ada kebohongan. Hinata tahu. Ia bisa melihat pancaran mata hitam yang bersinar memberi terang dan harapan sekaligus kesedihan juga. Ia bisa mendengar suara itu teguh dalam mengucap kalimat walau bergetar di saat-saat terakhir. Ia bisa merasakan dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilancarkannya dengan lembut. Menyentuh kulit. Berbagi rasa hangat juga sayatan tak terlihat.

Hinata mendekat. Menyambut sentuhan itu. Menanggapi semua yang diberikan Sasuke terhadapnya. Membalas ciuman dengan perasaan yang sama. Menyatu di tengah panasnya suasana. Di malam ini, keduanya bergulat bersama irama. Saling mengisi. Memberi dan menerima gairah. Lagi dan lagi. Tak ada satupun bagian tubuh yang terlewat untuk tak di sentuh. Sasuke mencium, Hinata membalas. Hinata membalas Sasuke melumat. Lebih dalam, menyusuri setiap celah.

Bergerak lagi. Mendesah, merintih, berteriak dengan suara penuh desak dan tuntutan. Malam ini biarlah mereka menikmati waktu saling bersetubuh dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Untuk kali ini—

Untuk yang terakhir.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Hai. Di chapter 7 ini saya munculin Hidan kembali untuk membuat sedikit drama. Kerasa gak dramanya? Proses jatuh cinta SasuHina sengaja sih di bikin tanpa ada kata-kata cinta, soalnya—entahlah. Saya ngerasa kurang cocok hal itu di terapkan di fic ini. Tapi mereka ada rasa suka kok, walau Hinata belum sadar sepenuhnya.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang review. Kalian penyemangat. Love :***

**Oh iya di bawah ada lanjutannya. Mungkin kalian akan ngerasa aneh jika udah baca yang lanjutan bawah mengingat plot yang sebelumnya agak berbeda. Tapi ini sudah di rencanakan dari awal saya menulis. Jadi walau agak aneh dan mungkin simpang siur, saya akan tetap menulisnya. Makasih sekali lagi.**

.

Pagi menjelang. Sebenarnya sudah agak siang karena matahari sudah keluar dan bersinar cukup terang. Lebih terang dari kemarin sepertinya.

Terlihat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu berjalan di koridor. Lalu memasuki lift dan memencet beberapa tombol yang akan mengantarkan mereka pada tempat tujuan.

"Gosip itu ternyata benar?! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan itu." Si wanita dengan tangan menenteng kresek berisi beberapa sayuran menatap tak percaya pada lelaki di sampingnya. Dia memang mendengar kabar itu, tapi tidak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

Lelaki itu tersenyum yakin. "Aku mendapatkannya dari sumber terpercaya. Saksi mata asli yang ada di TKP. Jadi pasti itu benar."

Lift berhenti. Keduanya keluar dari sana lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang di tuju.

"Bukankah ini sedikit aneh? Sebelumnya dia tidak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Sang wanita berhenti di depan pintu. Ia menekan beberapa angka sebagai PIN untuk membuka pintunya. Tak lama pintu terbuka.

"Maka dari itu kita harus memastikannya." Si lelaki berjalan mengekor dari belakang mengikuti wanita berambut panjang itu.

Keduanya berhadapan. Mengangguk setuju. Dan karena hal itu mereka berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang bisa di pastikan disanalah seseorang yang mereka tuju berada.

Dengan satu dorongan, pintu itu terbuka tanpa hambatan. Senyuman selamat pagi serta kata-kata 'surprise' menggantung begitu saja kala dua pasang mata berwarna senada itu melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Dua orang dewasa tanpa sehelai benang yang menempel di raganya kini saling memeluk satu sama lain. Hanya selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos itu.

"SASUKE!" _Shock _tak bisa di tahan. Teriakan itu pun keluar dari sang wanita. Bahkan sayuran yang di bawanya sudah jatuh mengenaskan menyentuh lantai. Lelaki yang di sampingnya tak kalah kaget, namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berteriak seperti wanita itu.

Cukup keras dan memekakan telinga, teriakan itu sukses mengusik pasangan yang sedang terlelap indah itu. Yang satu mengucek mata, yang satu lagi membuka perlahan. Awalnya samar, tapi terlihat jelas pandangan keduanya.

"Apa tadi ada yang memanggilmu?" Hinata bertanya. Sasuke hendak menggeleng namun tak yakin. Soalnya ia juga mendengar cukup jelas teriakan tadi.

"HEY SASUKE!" Teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Dan keduanya yakin itu bukan hanya ilusi saja.

Kompak, keduanya menatap ke arah asal suara tersebut muncul. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang wanita dan seorang lelaki yang begitu kaget melihat keadaan Hinata dan Sasuke. Sementara Hinata sendiri kebingungan dengan kehadiran mereka. Ia melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan dengan polosnya bertanya, "Siapa mereka?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Situasi ini cukup sulit di jelaskan. Tapi tidak ada pilihan untuk mengada-ada jawaban.

"Mereka Ibu dan Kakakku."

"Haaah?!" Kaget. Hinata menatap tak percaya. Dua orang yang berdiri disana itu—Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi. Benarkah itu mereka? Oh dunia sudah gila! Bukan ini akhir yang Sasuke dan Hinata bicarakan semalam. Dia merapatkan selimut menutupi tubuh polosnya agar tak ter ekspose.

Bagaimana sekarang. Setelah ini entah apalagi yang akan terjadi. Oh Hinata merasa pusing. Haruskah dia berpura-pura pingsan? Ide bagus, tapi tidak efektif di situasi ini.

Sial.


End file.
